Smoking, Jaded Love
by Guido Gotiaro
Summary: During the Outworld Tournament of Mortal Kombat 2, ninjas Smoke and Jade fall deeply in love. Their romance changes the course of the tournament and alters the lives of friend and foe alike. SMOKE x JADE. LEMON. NSFW.
1. The Pre-Battle Encounter

**Author's Note: **

**This is a story that was written in 2014, finished in 2016, and deleted in 2018. I regretted destroying the story, and found an archive taken in 2014 containing the first half of the story. **

**And so, for all of you Smoke x Jade fans, fear not-for _Smoking, Jaded Love_ lives again! **

**The first eight chapters exist as they originally appeared, with very few edits made.**

**New content begins with _CHAPTER 9: THE MIDDAY ENCOUNTER_**

**Please enjoy, leave a review, and all of that other good stuff :)**

* * *

_**THE PRE-BATTLE ENCOUNTER**_

Tomas Vrbada, or as most knew him, Smoke finished strapping his wrist armor to his arm. He was getting ready for a battle to help his fellow Earth-Realm warriors in the tournament they were having in Out-world. Smoke was almost ready, his grey and black ninja armor glimmering in the light of the Utility room he was getting ready in inside the palace. He made sure his face mask was on and flipped his hood off to let his head breath before the battle, his silver mullet matching the shade of the armor. As Smoke made the final adjustments to his armor, he couldn't help but think of his secret girl-friend and wondered what she was doing at the moment.

Her name was Jade, and she was briskly walking down one of the many hallways of the Out-world palace, looking for Smoke. Her hips swayed as she walked, a movement very hard to avoid given how large and round her rump was and how much her body curved. Her usual green corset-like attire hugged her body like a vice, her already large DD-cupped breasts looking that much larger as they swayed with her shoulders as she walked. Just then, Jade spotted Smoke coming out of a utility room. She quickened her pace. She loved how muscular his body was, the way that his Ninja armor clenched around his muscles made her shiver.

The two had been dating for a week now. They had met by chance in the middle of the living forest, where they almost killed each other out of pure shock to find someone else taking a walk for the fun of it in a forest of man-eating trees. And so, the two had a romantic stroll through the forest, getting to know each other and becoming deeply in love.

"Smoke," Jade started under her green face mask in a worried tone, "We need to talk,"

"Can it not wait, Jade? I have a battle that I need to attend soon…" Smoke quarried.

"That's what we need to talk about, Smoke—_I'm _the one you're scheduled to fight!" Jade revealed, her piercing green eyes showing that she did not want to participate in kombat with him.

That was the one damper on their relationship: Jade served Shao-Kahn, ruler of Out-world and sworn enemy of Earth realm.

"Jade… I… What do we do?" Smoke gasped. He hadn't heard who he was put up against and had assumed it to be Baraka or some other evil servant of Shao-Kahn.

Jade thought about this for a moment. She never realized just how much she loved him until now. She knew that if they were going to have to kill each other, they needed to share their love for each other, just once. That time was now. Jade needed to have him, right then and there.

Without thinking, Jade grabbed Smoke and shoved him back into the utility room. She then rushed in after him, closing the utility room door behind her and sliding her face mask down so it draped on her neck like a bandana. Jade went to Smoke and raised her arms to take off his mask. As she did this, Smoke wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in close and pressing their bodies together, causing their sexes to grind against each other under their fabrics.

Once Smoke's mask was off, the two trained killers began furiously making out, their tongues passing around each other. Jade shivered in their embrace as their sexual organs grinded against each other underneath their clothes, her tight pussy dripping with need. Jade's hand reached down, gripping Smoke's hard cock and working it over his pants, causing Smoke to groan as he furiously and passionately kissed her. Jade's hand then moved to undo his pants, and they soon fell to the floor, Smoke's out normally long and thick manhood springing out like a snake from captivity. It surprised Jade by its size. She never thought Smoke would have a small dick, but she also didn't think he would have a record breaking size, either. Smoke's now exposed huge member prodded at Jade's covered entrance, making her hornier then she already was.

Jade walked them around so that they switched spots, leaving her right in front of a table full of equipment. She broke away from their embrace and turned around, shoving off the equipment and hopping up on the table so she was sitting, legs dangling in front of Smoke. She then reached her arms up, moving her leotard's v-shaped front to the side, exposing her tits to her lover. Jade then reached her arm down and moved the fabric covering her wet and tight pussy to the side, exposing her vagina to Smoke's gaze.

"Please, Smoke" She started sensually, "I need you inside me… now."

Smoke nodded, and went to position himself in front of her. Once he was in place, he took his cock into his hand and moved it in, brushing Jades damp lips as he inserted his cock in. Jade's entrance was tight, rebelling against Smoke's cock as he pushed in. He managed to get inside her though, and he was soon buried deep in her womanhood. The trained killers groaned as they felt pleasure together for the first time.

"God, Jade, you are quite tight!" Smoke groaned as his lover wrapped around him like a vice.

"Well what did you expect? It's not like I've had the chance to fuck many people in my line of work!" Jade laughed through her panting.

"Touché" Smoke chuckled as he began slowly pumping into Jade and getting a rhythm. Jade couldn't believe how good Smoke's cock felt inside her as she was stretched by the huge member. As Smoke rammed into her vice-like womanhood, she felt pleasure begin to build inside her.

"Please…engh! Smoke… harder!" She panted as she wanted more pleasure inside her.

Smoke was more then willing to comply, quickly pumping his cock in and out of her, slamming against her hips with his, causing the table to squeak and shake.

Jade groaned, her sex tightening around his thick shaft. She as he began to thrust inside her, bringing more honey to the surface of her sex, the scent of their arousal permeating the room with a sweet musk. Panting, she wrapped her bare thighs around him.

Smoke increased his speed and roughness. when he was fully inside her, he'd stop to circle his cock around her walls. He leaned down, softly nibbling on Jade's exposed and hard tits as he hammered her.

Gasping as he nipped at her breasts, Jade cried out, her climax washing over her, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. She screamed in ecstacy, honey coating his length as her hips raised up, the sound of his body slamming into hers loud in the otherwise silent room.

Smoke had noticed that the terrain on which they were making love would be perfect for doggy-style. He asked Jade if she wanted to try the position and then flicked his tongue over her tits. He stopped thrusting for a moment and rotated his cock inside her, waiting for a response with smile.

Jade nodded, half dazed by her climax. She could hardly move, her breathing fast as she panted, her eyes on his. Her fluids coating her sex, she waited to see what he'd do.

Smoke grinned as he grabbed her left leg and pushed it passed his torso, making her lay on her side. He then rolled he body over, vagina still impaled as her breasts pressed against the table and her leg dangled off. Smoke gripped her hips and began fucking her harder than before, the table squeaking and rocking with them more then before.

As he turned her, Jade moved her legs wider so he could take her deeper. The slamming of his body into hers and the position made her scream as her breasts pressed to the desk. She put her hands behind her back so he could take hold one of them in one of his, pinning her to the table while he rammed into her soaked cunt

Smoke grabbed Jade's offered hands, pinning her down as he increased his savage fucking more, the table creaking and moving more than before. Smoke loved the feel of Jade's snatch, the way it felt so warm and tight and yet so soft when he fucked her.

Jade screamed as she came again, her core becoming wetter, hotter and tighter. She pressed harder into him, crying out his name as he fucked her harder than she'd ever been fucked in her life. Her pony-tail flowed down her back as she writhed like a whore under him, her thighs heightening as she came again.

Smoke went even rougher and faster, which even himself questioned to be possible. He gave a slap to her ass before leaning over her, making his cock come out less and go in harder, making the already shaking table shake that much more.

Jade cried out, cumming harder and harder with each wave of pleasure he brought to her. Her back arched and her ass turned red from the slap, tanned skin glowing as honey coated the table under her pussy.

Smoke groaned as he started to feel himself faintly tighten up inside from the continuous splashes of her cum. This only made him go harder, the desk rocking violently as he plowed his cock in and out of her soaked snatch.

Jade's body pressed back into his as he swelled inside her, rubbing her g-spot. She opened her eyes, looking at him over her shoulder, watching his powerful body slamming into her smaller one.

Smoke met her piercing green stare. This made him tighten up even more inside.

"Smoke, are you close?" Jade asked as she continued panting and moaning. Smoke nodded. "Good," Jade nodded with a smile, "I was beginning to think my snatch wasn't pleasuring you enough."

Smoke chuckled with a groan, "Where do you want me to go?" He asked.

"We should probably play it safe and do outside, I don't want to run the risk of having your child—yet," Jade replied with a grin.

Smoke pulled out of her and Jade slid off the table and to her knees, grabbing Smoke's cock and shoving her mouth on it. She bobbed up in down, sucking on his cock hungrily.

Smoke began feeling extremely tight as his cock reached critical mass. He let out one last loud groan, bucking his hips as he came hard inside Jade's mouth. Jade gagged as the hot and thick liquid filled her mouth to the brim, a little bit oozing out of her lips as she just barely managed to swallow it. She licked her lips and jacked him to get the last of his cum out of his cock.

The two just sat there for a moment, panting and reeling from their intense fuck. Once they got themselves together, they straightened up and left the room, taking different routes to the arena as not to bring attention to themselves. They fought in front of the crowd. It was close, but Jade wound up letting Smoke win to help Earth-realm in the tournament. Smoke didn't finish her in the arena, and they both lived through the battle. Smoke made up for it later that night though, where he. "finished" Jade in a very special way… again.

* * *

_****A Special thanks goes to Lady Aimee for helping with the Smut writing found in this piece :P****_


	2. The Midnight Encounter

_**THE MIDNIGHT SESSION**_

Smoke opened his eyes, frustrated that he could not get to sleep. He was laying in his bed next to the beautiful and at the moment nude Jade. It had been three hours since Jade snuck her way into his bedroom that evening- three hours since they had had an extremely intense love-making session. Since then, Smoke had not been able to fall asleep. He turned his head, seeing Jade's naked back lying on her side facing away from him. Smoke let out a sigh, envious of her sound sleeping. Just then, Jade's body twitched, and she shifted so she was on her back, her head turned, locking eyes with Smoke.

"Are you still awake, too?" Jade asked.

Smoke nodded, "I'm assuming you haven't been able to sleep either," he insinuated.

Jade nodded back. She then noticed how wet her pussy had remained since their fucking. "I guess we're both just too in need of each other to sleep at the moment," She said with a smile.

"Well there's only one way to fix that," Smoke said, returning the grin.

"On that we can agree, my brave ninja," Jade giggled as she through the sheets off their bodies, exposing their naked skin to the air.

Jade re-positioned herself so that she was straddling Smoke's waist. She saw the flash of appreciation and eagerness in Smoke's eyes as he looked over her nude upper half once more, and at the same time, she could feel Smoke's cock harden against her own lower regions. Leaning forward, Smoke started to kiss and suck on Jade's firm and large breasts. The female ninja gripped her lover's shoulders and threw her head back as the pleasure started to run its course through her body.

After a couple of minutes, Jade pushed her lover back down onto his pillow, and she crawled backwards, allowing his hardened manhood to spring free of her pelvis. Moving back into position, she grasped his erection in one hand and started giving it a few gentle strokes.

Smoke tilted his head back and reveled in the simple yet unbelievably erotic sensations that his lover was inflicting upon him. These feelings intensified immensely as he felt Jade's lips wrap around the tip of his manhood and slowly descend, gradually taking the length into her warm and moist mouth. Smoke started to groan softly as the female ninja proceeded to give him one amazing blowjob.

Jade worked Smoke's erection with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and humming softly to cause vibrations through the organ. She wanted to please him, but not cause him to climax too soon. Not until both of them had experienced the full amount of pleasure that could be gained from this second round.

After about a minute of oral stimulation, Jade stopped and pulled her head back. She crawled back over his prone form, and positioned her womanhood over his saliva-lubricated erection, and slowly eased down, allowing Smoke to enter her.

Jade let out a soft moan as she took Smoke's hardness into her warmth, all the way to his hilt. She then started rocking her hips back and forth, taking him almost all the way out, and then all the way in. As she increased her pace, she started to increase her moans and gasps of pleasure.

Smoke simply lay back and let the woman he loved move up and down on his manhood, her piercing green eyes slightly glazed over in euphoria, and still shining brightly with her absolute passion and love for him. Reaching up, Smoke placed his hands on Jade's hips, adding to the thrusting sensation of her movements.

As their lovemaking continued, Smoke moved his hands up Jade's body. Starting at her hips, he slid them up her sides until they reached her breasts. Cupping the ample mounds, he started to thrust his hips upward, increasing the pace of their sex.

They continued with this position; Jade straddling him and rocking her hips up and down on his manhood, and Smoke leaning back with his hands on her breasts. Both of them moaned and groaned loudly as they reached their impending climax.

Smoke reached his peak first, groaning loudly as he let loose a stream of his hot liquid into Jade. The female assassin continued, and Smoke simply let her have her way with him, until she had her own climax. Both expended, she collapsed against him, panting from the exertion, and the attempt to catch her breath afterwards. In the back of her mind, Jade couldn't help but be thankful that she remembered to take birth-control pills before she had met up with Smoke in his Room.

Smoke moved his hands from Jade's breasts and wrapped them around her back, holding her close to him. So close, it could have seemed as though they were one single entity.

"Do you think you'll be able to get to sleep now?" Smoke asked, still panting slightly from his discharge of cum.

"Yes," Jade giggled, nestling her head onto his chest, "You?"

"Definitely," Smoke replied, moving one of his arms to gently stroke Jade's back.

The two ninjas fell asleep like that, with Smoke still buried deep within Jade.

* * *

_****A HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used in this scene. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P****_


	3. The Dojo Encounter

_**THE DOJO ENCOUNTER**_

Smoke stretched his arm around his head in the dojo of Out-world's royal palace. The Earth-realmers were allowed to stay in the palace while participating in the tournament. Smoke was wearing his light weight, light grey and black ninja gear so as not to restrict his movement. Just as Smoke was going to set up a punching bag, Smoke's girlfriend (and bodyguard of the royal princess), Jade, walked into the dojo, her thick hips, devastatingly curvy body and firm DD-cupped breasts all swaying in her standard green ninja attire. Jade, having her hair in a pony-tale and wearing her skimpy and tight corset like outfit put her in dangerous levels of sexy. Even though she was wearing her green face mask as usual, Smoke could tell she was greeting him with a tender smile as she entered.

"Smoke," Jade started, her voice taking a smooth and sensual tone as she stopped in front of the ninja and cocked her hip, placing a hand on her side, "Funny to see you here. What are you working on?"

Smoke was going to say, "Getting a punching bag," but seeing as he was no longer alone, he decided to change his story, "I was just looking for a sparring partner," He said, smiling back under his face mask.

"Then it looks as though you've found one," Jade said, fluttering her eye lashes. She walked to the mats and rolled her body a little, warming up as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "Ready when you are," she winked.

Smoke cracked his knuckles and neck while inching closer to her, getting in his martial arts stance as he drew near, "Ready" He grinned.

Jade focused herself, her skin sensitive and her body bladed, hands up, staff in it's neutral mode, defensive, but easy to switch to attack. "You make the first move," she grinned

Smoke threw a quick jab in Jade's direction. Jade turned her body, spinning to the side as she blocked him. Smoke absorbed the block, shifting to throw a shin kick. Jade jumped over his low kick and rolled, stepping forward as she popped up, grappling with him to throw him over her shoulder. Smoke did a hand spring to his feet, swinging his leg behind hers and close-lining her by the by the breasts, creating a body slam. Jade slammed into the ground, her breasts aching, but she didn't falter. She raised her legs in a quick maneuver, a half guard mount as she spun him onto his back.

"Nice one" Smoke grinned. Her sweat lined skin meeting his and her body half mounting him made his member unconsciously harden beneath his black ninja tights.

Jade chuckled and rocked her hips against his, feeling his arousal. "Please to see me?" she asked saucily, spinning and disengaging from him, her body rolling and popping back up to her feet.

Smoke did another handspring to get back to his feet. Chuckling to hide his slight embarrassment for hardening infront of her like that.

Jade rolled her shoulders to keep herself loose and she gestured for Smoke to come at her again. Smoke rushed at her, throwing a low spinning round-house aimed at her legs to throw her off balance. Jade didn't see this coming and the kick connected, knocking her back. She managed to regain her balance before falling, though, and brought out her staff. Swinging it hard, the staff connected with Smoke, knocking him across the room and against the wall. He fell, landing on one of the dojo's benches used for observing people train. Smoke's body landing on the bench caused it to move from its flush position against the wall, leaving it jutting out from the wall diagonally.

Jade rushed up to Smoke, dropping her staff and kneeling next to his body, which was lying on its back.

"Smoke!" Jade exclaimed, her voice full of worry, "Please tell me you are alright," She placed her hands on his chest, trying to shake him awake.

"Don't worry, Jade, I'm fine," Smoke said, holding Jade's hands with one of his own as he raised us from the bench.

"I didn't hurt you too severely, did I?" Jade asked, holding Smoke down with her arms to stop him from getting up.

"Do not worry, Jade. I have had much worse," Smoke smiled under his mask. Jade smiled back under hers.

"There must be a way I can make up for this," Jade said, her tone changing from worried to sensual, remembering Smoke's arousal during their sparring.

"Well, there is one way," Smoke said playfully, "But I don't think this is the time or place…"

Jade looked into his eyes with a heated look as she felt her pussy become wet with need, "No one's going to use this dojo until we're done fucking," After she said this, she got up from Smoke's side. Smoke watched as Jade briskly walked to the two entrances of the dojo, closing and locking both of them. She then came back, swinging her leg over Smoke and the bench, mounting his laying body. She then leaned down, pulling her face-mask so it hung around her neck and repeating the process with Smoke's mask. Taking the hood off as well as the mask, she threw the head gear aside, laying her body down so her breasts pressed into Smoke's chest, catching him in a deep and passionate kiss.

As they kissed, the two of them both felt electric thrills of excitement, which deepened as their tongues began to mingle and swirl around each other. Smoke instinctively wrapped his arms around Jade, and at the same time, she placed her hands on either side of his head. The two trained killers pulled apart as the need for oxygen became too much, and they spent a few seconds gasping for air and gazing deeply into each other's eyes, after which the desire became too much once more and they locked lips again.

Smoke's upper armor and tights were the first garments to be discarded, and this was dropped on the floor. As he did this, Jade leaned back so that she was straddling him at a ninety degree angle. She undid the corset-like stringing at the front of her green ninja suit. Then, Grabbing the V-shaped edges of her own outfit, she pulled sideways, yanking the sides of her suit from the front, her large breasts springing out of their cloth imprisonment. She shrugged her shoulders, the top of her outfit falling down her sides and to her waist. Jade then grabbed her face mask off her neck and threw it aside. Her upper body was now completely showing to her lover.

Now thoroughly aroused, Smoke could not help himself, and clearly was in no mood for waiting. Instantly, his hands went to Jade's breasts, kneading and gently massaging the flesh. Bringing his head forward, he started to kiss and suck the delicate flesh, running the tip of his tongue over areas that it thoroughly explored already. Moaning softly, Jade leaned her head back and allowed the ninja a few moments to stimulate her in this manner. She let out a small squeal of pleasure as she felt him take the left nipple in his mouth while pinching the right one with his thumb and finger. He continued like this for about twenty seconds and then reversed the process, using his mouth on the right nipple and his hand on the left.

As Smoke subjected her quivering body to this agonizingly wondrous torture, Jade's breath became more ragged, and the pace grew much quicker, with her breathing in and out coming at a much faster rate. Pure ecstasy clouded her mind and her desire became more peaked.

Acting more on instinct than anything else, Jade pushed Smoke back down on the bench and stood up, swinging her leg back him so that she was no longer straddling him, but rather standing beside him. She pushed the remainder of her green suit down to her ankles. It was at this point that she still had her knee length boots on, so she took a few seconds to undo the zippers and remove them before divesting herself completely of the lower half of her clothing. Now, Jade was totally naked, and every inch of her body was cried out for pleasure.

Bringing herself back into a standing position, Jade saw that Smoke was also removing his pants; he was just pulling them off from around his ankles at the moment along with his grey leg armor. Now also without a stitch on him, the ninja lay back on the bench, his muscular form seemingly displayed for all to see. Of course, the part of his anatomy that particularly drew Jade's attention was his long and thick cock now hardened so much that it was practically lying flat against his abdomen. Looking at this, the female assassin felt a sudden shiver of anticipation.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Jade practically threw her leg back over Smoke's waist so that she was straddling him once more. With her hand, she ensured that the tip of his hardened shaft was poised right at the opening of her dripping snatch, and slowly eased her body downward, taking his length into her warmth. She let out a long moan that continued even after she had brought him in all the way to the hilt. She remained in this position for a few seconds, then started the familiar pace of moving up and down on his hardened length.

As Jade began to set the pace of their lovemaking, Smoke shifted ever so slightly so that the two of them would be in a more comfortable position, and he gently brought his knees up. This action had the result of moving Jade's body forward slightly so that she was eventually leaning over him at more of a forty-five degree angle. Looking up, he saw her that her pony-tail was hanging over her shoulder, bouncing on her left breast and her face flushed in pleasure. Even while continuing to grind her hips against his, she flicked her head to get her pony-tail back on her back.

As the two ninjas fucked, Jade noticed that their position was lacking much leverage. She then notice by a glance up that the bench had been knocked right under a pull-up bar jutting out right within her reach. She grabbed it, using the equipment to set the pace, grinding her hips downward on Smoke's and moving up and down his shaft, letting it into her drenched pussy and out again before repeating the process over and over again.

At the same time, Smoke made clever use of his own hands. First, he placed them on Jade's hips, helping her body move in time with his. But in this position, he was being treated to an absolutely tantalizing view of her large and firm breasts. The gorgeous mounds lay above him, moving back and forward in time with the rest of her form, and eventually it became just a little too much for him. Smoke guided his hands up the sides of her body and came to rest on her breasts. Grasping them, he squeezed gently, feeling the firm flesh beneath his fingers.

Reacting to his shifting hands, Jade gasped in delight before picking up the pace and increasing her tempo. Given the position that they were currently in, she figured that her breasts would have been practically in Smoke 's face, and he would have been inclined to fondle them. Of course, that suited her just fine.

Within just a couple of minutes of Smoke placing his hands on her breasts, Jade felt the oh-so-familiar sensation inside her that told she was rapidly approaching a climax. With her hands still firmly grasping the bar, she looked down at her lover's face. Though he showed very little outward indication, she could tell that he himself was getting close to his own eruption.

Wanting to get to her orgasm quickly, Jade increased the tempo of her movements, and in just a few seconds, she felt the pleasure build up inside her, quickly reaching terminal levels. With a few more thrusts and grinds, she reached the zenith and came, feeling her orgasm crash over her body.

The euphoria clouded her mind and seeped down to every inch of her body. Though she slowed her pace, she never stopped completely. With her piercing green eyes, she looked down at Smoke and saw the familiar strain on his features that told he himself was getting very close to cumming as well.

Sensing it was time, Jade suddenly pushed herself up, allowing Smoke's manhood to fall out of her. This action also pulled her chest away from his hands, which had continued to tease and work over the sensitive flesh of her breasts. The bench ensured that there was no place for her to kneel between his legs, so instead she did so on his left side. Jade immediately grasped Smoke's rod, still hot and covered with their combined juices, and took it into her mouth, sucking furiously and pumping with her hand at the same time.

Smoke soon felt the sensation start to rise up inside him, he knew that there was nothing that could have stopped it, and so he just lay back let it happen. Jade's actions with her hand and mouth on his manhood rapidly took him to the edge and pushed him over, and with a grunt, he felt himself let loose his seed in one powerful stream. The thick off-white liquid shot into Jade's mouth, but she continued to suck in earnest, coaxing another spurt out of him, and then another.

After they were done, the two ninjas sat there, covered in sweat and panting from their intercourse.

"I…I think we need to fuck more," Smoke stated after a moment of silence, looking at his still rock-hard cock throbbing and looking larger then usually.

"I think we need to too ," Jade agreed, feeling herself still shaking and soaked in need.

Smoke grabbed and carried Jade to one of the practice mats. He layed her out so her legs were spread out and she was on her back. Smoke then layed down so his head was hovering over her still dripping pussy. He grabbed ahold of her thighs and plunged his head down, giving a swift lick to her pussy.

Jade's hips came off the mat as his tongue found her wet sex. She gasped, her hands moving to his head, holding him to her as she hooked her legs over his shoulders, hips rocking. Smoke began attacking her pussy with licks and nips, his tongue occasionally entering her snatch. Jade cried out as he fucked her with his mouth, his tongue entering her, and his gentle bites making her gasp in pleasure. She almost came again just at that. Smoke increased intensity, violently eating out of her pussy. Jade screamed as she came against his hungry mouth. Her breathing hitched and she panted while her body stiffened and honey soaked his tongue. Smoke gulped down all of her cum and raised up, his member resetting to gather pleasure again. Smoke grabbed Jade's hips to position her so his cock's head rubbed against her wet sex more.

Jade gasped as his thick cock brushed her still hungry pussy, her eyes on his as she lifted her hips in invitation for him to fuck her harder then she had fucked him. Smoke complied, Shoving his cock as hard as he could into her snatch. He then began pumping her, fast and hard, the contact of their hips making a very loud and fast slapping sound.

Jade clung to Smoke as he fucked her, head buried in his neck as he moved, her legs wrapped around him, holding on as her pussy tightened and her body began to shake again. She lifted her hips to his, the furious pace only making her desperate for more as she bit his neck, marking him.

Jade soon came at the fast pace and wanted another turn ontop, so Smoke rolled onto his back, seamlessly switching from missionary to cow-girl. Jade began to fuck him hard, her back and hips arching and flexing, thighs straining as she rose and fell on him. She cried out again, sitting up now to ride him.

Smoke wrapped his arms around her as he instinctively thrusted into her. Bringing her closer with his arms, he kissed and nipped at her breasts once more. Jade shivered as he nipped and kissed her nipples again, her back arching, his thickly muscled arms caging her. She groaned again, hips meeting his. Smoke moved his head to catch Jade in a deep and passionate kiss.

Jade bit her lip, her body shaking as they cleaved together. She came a final time, honey coating his length as he bucked into her. Jade cupped Smoke's cheek, rolling them so he was above again, wanting him to claim her once more. She groaned and panted his name again. Smoke began picking up speed. Deep inside he could feel a slight pressure building up again.

"Cum for me, Smoke—one last time," Jade whispered as her body jolted on the floor with each thrust, her breasts moving with each hip connection. Smoke groaned as the pressure increased. He was very close. Smoke pulled out of Jade's snatch reluctantly as the pressure began to build to it's maximum amount before release. The two moved quickly, Smoke getting to his feet and Jade getting on her knees, her breasts against his thighs as she began to suck the tip of his cock, her tongue dancing over the head, one of her hands circling the base before she took his entire length into her mouth, the tip brushing the back of her throat. Smoke let out a long groan as Jade showed once again that she was a master at giving blow-jobs.

Jade bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, her tongue flicking the tip as she groaned, the vibration rippling through her mouth to his cock. She looked up and met his eyes. That was all Smoke needed. He groaned loudly as the pressure, pleasure and heat became all too much to bear. He couldn't help but buck his hips as huge ropes of his cum filled her mouth up to the brim once more.

Jade slowly swallowed, before leaning forward again and cleaning his cock with her tongue, making sure to capture all of the drops. Smiling, she pulled herself back to her feet. The two trained killers then engaged in a deep embrace, hugging and kissing. They then cleaned themselves up and got dressed, leaving the dojo in different paths so no one would suspect what they did.

* * *

_****A special thanks goes to Lady Aimee and FuryanJedi13 for supplying and assisting with the smut found in this piece :P ****_


	4. The Throne Room Encounter

_**THE THRONE ROOM ENCOUNTER**_

Smoke wandered down one of the many halls of the Out-world palace. Today he had no battles scheduled and had decided to take a stroll through the building. Although they were threatening to destroy Earth-realm and enslave its inhabitants, he had to give it to the Out-worldians, they sure knew how to build a palace. Smoke was wearing his casual ninja suit. It was still a ninja suit, but much light weight and without a hood with only a face mask, leaving his silver mullet to hang freely down his back.

It was around this time when Smoke wandered into the throne room. He gave a low whistle as he looked around the large room, the tall and well-polished ceilings giving the room an air of dominance. It was then that he realized the room was void of any other life-forms except for himself. He was alone in the throne room of the palace.

"Where did everyone go?" Smoke thought aloud, believing that he was being rhetorical.

"They're all outside in the arena," A familiar voice answered behind him.

Smoke turned to see that it was Jade, dressed in her usual tight and revealing green attire, putting all of her beautiful features on display, just barely keeping her from being indecent.

"Hi, Smoke" Jade added with a wave when Smoke turned and faced her.

"Jade, it is very nice to see you," Smoke greeted, glad to see his girlfriend, "But why aren't you out in the arena with everyone else?"

"Same reason you aren't," Jade replied, "I don't have a battle scheduled today,"

Smoke gave a look to Jade that said, "How did you know that?"

Jade responded orally, "Just because you don't pay attention to the rosters doesn't mean I don't. After all, I _am_ the bodyguard to Out-world's princess. I have to keep myself notified of what happens here."

"Well we aren't the only ones who don't have a scheduled battle today. Where's everyone else."

"They're outside in the arena watching the matches," Jade explained, walking slowly and sensually towards Smoke, swaying her round hips more than usual. She wrapped an arm around Smoke's lower back as she drew near, her other arm going to his chest, tracing his chest armor with her finger. She looked up at Smoke, locking eyes with him, "It's just you and me," She said, punctuating each word. It had been around three days since Smoke and she had fucked in the palace dojo. Their schedules had prevented them from having intercourse since then, and Jade had was now very horny. She had been searching for an opportunity to get frisky with Smoke, and this seemed as good a time as any.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Smoke asked, raising his brow.

"Depends," Jade replied with a giggle before leaning up and brushing Smoke's ear with her juicy and soft lips, her voice switching to a sensual whisper, "Do you think I'm suggesting that you fuck me on the throne of Shao-Kahn?."

"Maybe" Smoke said, surprised at how forward Jade was being. He had assumed she was as horny as he was, but it seemed as though she was even more aroused then he.

"Then yes,"

"Are you sure we should take the risk? I thought we were trying to keep our relationship a secret,"

"No one will be in this throne room for another three hours. That should be enough time for you to fuck me," Jade said, slowly sliding down Smoke's body to a kneeling positon.

"I don't know Jade, it's so—" Smoke was interrupted by his pants falling to the ground. His head shot down, seeing his black ninja slacks on the ground and Jade on her knees, mask hanging around her neck, her fingers gently yet determinedly wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock. She stroked it gently to help it reach its fully hardened form. Once Smoke's manhood was the consistency of a rock, Jade wrapped her lips around it, taking his cock into her mouth.

By now, all rational thought had left Smoke's mind, and he simply leaned his head back, letting out a groan of ecstasy as Jade gave him a blowjob. Jade let out another purr of pleasure, partly to cause sensuous vibrations in Smoke's organ, and also to express her own personal delight at the current situation. She was glad to see that her lover was so agreeable to such a risky action. After all, it simply made the situation all the more fun.

As she continued to work Smoke's manhood with her mouth, Jade unlaced the corset-like front of her outfit. Pulling the v-shaped front of her attire to the side, Jade freed her breasts, the melon like objects jutting out from their fabric prison. Her chest now exposed, she kept up with the blowjob, reaching up to squeeze her own large breasts as she did so, adding to the already overwhelming stimulation.

Finally deciding that the time had come to get some receiving as well as giving, Jade stood up. She then shot Smoke a heated look before turning and waltzing over to steps leading up to Shao-Kahn's throne. After climbing the steps, Jade went to her knees and layed her upper torso on the throne's seat. She looked over her shoulder to Smoke as she ran her hand down her back to her ass, watching the delight in his eyes as he slipped her finger down the crevasse of her abdomen, moving the thin layer of green cloth off its track down her ass, exposing her dripping snatch to the grey ninja. She then turned back around, wriggling her ass and awaiting Smoke to come and fuck her.

The Female ninja felt a spike of excitement as she felt her breasts pushed up against the cold surface of the throne's seat. Smoke slipped his legs out of the pants that were at his ankles and rushed up the stairs of the throne, positioning himself behind Jade, his rock hard throbbing cock pointing straight at Jade's wet and tight entrance.

Smoke guided himself into Jade until he was fully enclosed up to his hilt in her warmth. He slowly pulled back until only the head was still in, and then eased himself back in. He repeated this process, quickening his pace, and was spurred on by Jade's increasing gasps and moans of sheer pleasure.

Speeding up his movements, Smoke watched as her ass cheeks jiggled every time he slammed home into her. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to guide Jade in her own pelvic movements.

Though she was wracked with the sheer pleasure that Smoke was inflicting upon her, Jade managed to push herself up with her arms. With her body in this position, she started to have more control over her own movements, and began to work in sync with Smoke. With his thrusting and his hands on her hips, she began to push back, urging him in deeper with every thrust. Jade's firm yet plump breasts began to bounce back and forward with these movements, and she started to moan. She moaned even louder as she felt Smoke move his hands from her hips and reach around to cup her breasts.

Within seconds of having her lover's hands gripping her ample mounds, Smoke felt her orgasm wash over her body, and she let out a long groan of pure ecstasy. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she felt herself getting light-headed and thought she was going to pass out. She managed to hold on to her consciousness, and was aware of Smoke slowing his movements. Feeling his lover climax had made him slow down and let her simply enjoy the sensation.

Holding Jade close, Smoke waited for her to recover from her orgasmic euphoria and catch her breath. When she seemed to have calmed down he spoke to her softly. "Are you alright, Jade?" he asked playfully.

Jade gave a weary laugh. "Yes, I am fine. Although, I don't think I've had an orgasm as intense as that before."

Smoke kissed the back of her neck. "Want me to keep going?"

"Yeah," Jade replied, leaning back on the throne. "Keep going."

With that, Smoke continued his movements, thrusting in and out, pushing Jade's body off and on to his manhood. Still reeling in the after-effects of her intense climax, the female ninja started to moan again, albeit softer than before.

After a minute, Smoke started to grunt louder; a sign that he himself was approaching his own climax. Deciding it was that time again, Jade pushed herself off his manhood. She gave Smoke a knowing smile as she dropped down to her knees once again. Like before, she took his erection into her mouth and began pleasuring him; savoring the mix of his juices and her own.

As Jade's mouth moved back and forth along the length of Smoke's erection, and he felt her tongue swirling around the tip, Smoke felt pleasure growing inside him. Starting as a dull feeling of ecstasy, he felt it continue to build up, and his groans increased in both frequency and intensity as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. In the end, he could hold it in no longer, and he let himself go.

Jade noticed Smoke shudder, heard him groan, and felt his manhood throb as he had his own orgasm. Less than a second later, she felt stream after stream of his seed squirt into her mouth. She savored the taste of the man she loved, the pure essence of him. He continued to orgasm as Jade tried to take it all in, his ejaculation oozing over her lips. She gulped down his cum once again, stroking him to get the last of his seed out.

Jade licked her lips as she stood up, neatening herself up as Smoke put his pants back on. Once they were presentable once more, the two killers left the throne room and went to the arena, catching a fight in progress between Johnny Cage and Reptile. No one noticed them sitting together in the stands, Smoke's arm around her, holding her close as the two enjoyed the romantic experience of watching a fight to the death together.

* * *

_****Another HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used in this scene. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P****_


	5. The Set-Up: Part 1

_**THE SET-UP: PART I**_

Jade looked over Kitana's bedroom for signs of being tampered with as she always did before the princess went to sleep. The two slept in the same room, their beds next to each other, sharing the space. Jade finally decided the area was safe and decided to climb into her bed, snuggling under the covers in her green pajamas. In the back of her mind, Jade couldn't help but long for the embrace of her boyfriend as she nestled herself into the bed. Just then, the princess came into the room wearing her blue pajamas. Kitana shared Jade's curvaceous and beautiful body, the only difference being that her breasts were at a slightly smaller size of a D-cup as opposed to Jade's DD-cupped bosom.

Jade and Kitana's relationship extended pass body-guard and princess. They were also best friends, and as such they shared all their deepest secrets with each other, this included the fact that they were both dating and fucking Earth-realmers. Kitana had told Jade about her boyfriend Liu Kang in exchange for knowing about Jade and Smoke's relationship.

"So how are you and Smoke doing?" Kitana asked as she climbed into her bed.

"Well…" Jade began, "You know how everyone was in the arena yesterday and the throne room was empty?"

Kitana nodded.

"We kind of had sex on your father's throne…"

"You little slut," Kitana teased with a grin, "Personally Liu and I just can't stop fucking in the dojo after hearing about what you two did," Kitana paused for a moment, "Speaking of which, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you,"

"What is it?"

"You know Liu Kang's friend with the hat?"

"Kung Lao,"

"Yeah—he has a huge crush on you,"

"I noticed,"

"Well, I kind of promised him I'd get you to hook up with him,"

"You did _what?"_

"I was trying to do a favor for Liu Kang, and he said it would be a huge help if I hooked you two up, so I went and promised Kung Lao I would,"

"But I'm already with Smoke!"

"Kung Lao doesn't know about you two, and Smoke doesn't need to know about Kung Lao,"

"No Kitana, I'm not going to cheat on Smoke," Jade decided, crossing her arms as she sat up in her bed. Kitana swung her covers off and laid her head on Jade's bed, giving her the puppy-dog look, "No, Kitana," Jade said adamantly.

"Oh come on," Kitana said, creeping her way up her bed. She was soon on all fours on the bed, her head next to Jade's. "For me?" she said softly, kissing Jade.

"Please, Kitana," Jade said, trying to pull away as the princess kissed her, "Not tonight," Kitana didn't listen, continuing to kiss Jade's reluctant face as Kitana threw off her covers and straddled her torso. Jade threw her arms up in rebellion, trying to push Kitana off her lips. The princess didn't budge, and Jade soon realized that Kitana wasn't going to back off and gave in, wrapping her arms around the woman and turning her head to deepen the kiss. Seeing as Jade was now willing to make out with her, Kitana got off the bed, holding onto Jade's arms to bring her up with her. She then brought her body-guard into a deep embrace where the two continued making out.

After a few moments, Kitana broke away and unfastened the top half of Jade's sleepwear, yanking it of her body and throwing it to the side. Jade did the same for her, and the two continued to undress each other. Soon they were both naked, their nipples hardening from exposure to the night air. Kitana ran her hands along Jade's skin, "I forgot how soft you were," she said as she massaged her body, her hands brushing over Jade's most sensitive areas

A soft sigh escaped Jade while she kissed Kitana, her hands caressing the blue ninja's curves, "That feels good.." Jade whispered, her hands finding Kitana's breasts and giving a soft squeeze.

"I can make it feel even better," Kitana said saucily as she bent down a little and took Jade's hardened nipple in her mouth.

The green ninja let out a soft, wanton moan. "Oh… god... " She whimpered soflty.

Kitana tugged on the nipple with her teeth as her hand went to the free breast and massaged it gently. Her free hand slipped down Jade's body, and rubbed against her womanhood.

The green ninja arched her back, pressing against the wall behind them. "Ohh.. Kit..Kitana…" She could feel an orgasm coming on from Kitana's manipulation of her body.

Kitana took her mouth away from Jade's nipple caught her in a lip-lock, Her hands moving down her body, stroking her sides.

Jade panted softly as she sat back on her bed, her legs parting as much as possible.

Kitana smiled as she knelt down, "Let it all out that pressure for me, Jade. I want to taste your cum," she said as she began nipping at the folds of her tight snatch.

A moan escaped the soaked ninja, her pussy dripping honey down her thighs as it craved attention.

"Mmmm, I forgot just how delicious you are, Jade," Kitana smiled before licking her clit, then inserting a finger into her soaked pussy. The sudden infiltration of her body made the green ninja moan in pleasure. "Oh, God, Kitana..."

Kitana slowly pumped her fingers, and began licking the area around Jade's swollen clit, "You simply taste amazing. I can't wait to taste your juice when you cum."

Jade moaned as she rocked her hips on Kitana's finger, her whole body shuddering at the feel of her tongue on her clit. "Oh, Fuck.. It's so good."

Kitana took her fingers away from Jade's pussy, and replaced them with her tongue. She began sucking on the skin around her slit, as her tongue ran along the walls of her womanhood. This became all too much for Jade as she came against Kitana's mouth, her pussy squirting her sweet nector straight in the princess's mouth.

"Delicious," Kitana said with a smile as she rose up and sat back on her bed, "So what do you say, will you fuck Kung Lao just this once?" She asked, watching as Jade put her pajamas back on.

Jade thought about it,"But what if Smoke walks in on us?" She asked.

"He won't" Kitana replied, "I'll make sure of that,"

"Wait, you're going to seduce Smoke while I'm banging Kung Lao?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I've heard your stories, he has a massive cock! I'm not going to sit by and let you fuck my boyfriend's friend and not take a ride on that thing!"

"I don't think that will work,"

"Why not?"

"Smoke would never cheat on me…"

"I know he wouldn't- but take a look at me and what I wear and see if you can tell me with a straight face that there's no chance of me being able to seduce him,"

"Fair enough, but isn't that being dis-loyal to Liu Kang?"

"What Liu doesn't know won't kill him."

"Very well…"

"Then it's settled. We'll get you and Kung Lao hooked up tomorrow!" Kitana said. And so the plans were made and the devious set-up was put into play…

The next day around noon, Jade and Kitana went to work. Kitana went to distract Smoke while Jade went to find Kung Lao.

Jade quickly found the Shaolin Monk practicing in the palace dojo. She took a moment to hide behind the door and prepare herself. She took a deep breath, _the sooner I do this, the sooner I can get back to fucking Smoke,_ was the thought that kept her going. She walked into the dojo in a determined stride. She stuck out her arm as she drew near to him, pushing him into the corner before he knew what hit him. Jade then put her knee to Kung-Lao's crotch, trapping him.

"I've heard you have taken an interest in me. Is that true," Jade asked with narrowed eyes in a harsh tone.

"Umm…I…" Kung Lao didn't know how to answer the question.

"Answer me!" Jade demanded,

"Yes! I think you are every beautiful woman! What do you want?" Kung Lao answered quickly, nervous with no idea as to where this was going.

In one movement, Jade flung Kung Lao onto a bench, laying him out. Kung Lao quickly repositioning himself so he was sitting in the middle of the bench as Jade walked right infront of him, turning to face him.

"What I want from you…" Jade started as she undid the stringing of her outfit, "… is to have you…" her front was undone at this point and in one swift movement, she slipped out of her clothes, leaving her only in her knee-high boots, "…Fuck me as hard as you possibly can!"

Not wanting to waste any time with talk, she silently stepped forward, allowing Kung Lao to reach out and place his hands on her waist and draw her in closer. Kneeling on the bench and straddling his waist, Jade leaned back and gave a breathy moan as she felt his mouth descend upon the tender flesh of her neck and move downwards to her breasts. The shaolin monk's tongue traced lines around her tits, which had hardened from the sudden exposure to the dojo. At the same time, she felt his hands stroke the sensitive skin along her waist and move up to the underside of her breasts.

Wanting to speed things along, Jade undid Kung Lao's upper wear as he was lavishing upon her upper body. As Jade removed Kung Lao 's upper garments, she took the moment to also push herself off the bench so that she was once again standing on the floor in front of it. She turned around, bending over as and presenting Kung Lao with an oh-so-tantalizing view of her rounded and bare posterior. As Jade gave a seductive flip of her hair, Kung Lao couldn't help but undo his pants and work at getting them off as his cock hardened.

Jade knew full well what Kung Lao would be wanting, so she got down into a kneeling position and situated herself between his knees. As the shaolin monk pulled the fabric of his pants away from his crotch, his manhood sprung into view. Jade reached out and wrapped a slender hand around the hardened length flesh, giving it a few gentle strokes. After a few seconds, she leaned over and took the organ in her mouth and proceeded to give him a blowjob.

The shaolin monk leaned his head back and let out a groan as he felt the female ninja please him with her mouth, working the blood-filled shaft with her lips and swirling her tongue around the tip. With the occasional hum and soft moan, she sent vibrations through his manhood, which proceeded to give him jolts of ecstasy that coursed through his body like sudden shocks of electricity.

Kung Lao reached forward gently and placed his hands on either side of Jade's head, running his fingers through her soft hair and urging her on with her oral ministrations Jade continued the blow-job for a few more minutes before springing back to her feet.

Returning to a standing position, Jade pushed her pony-tail back with her hands; a movement that allowed Kung Lao to behold her naked breasts in all of their curvaceous glory. The shaolin was obviously ready to fuck the woman, and eagerly shed his pants. Now, he sat on the bench without a shred of clothing on his muscular form, and a look on his face that let his dream girl know that he was more than ready to fuck.

Without saying a word, Jade stepped forward again and positioned herself on the lounge, straddling Kung Lao in a kneeling position. She shifted forward until her now-moist womanhood was positioned directly over his hardened organ. Kung Lao helped her get into a perfect position, and poised the tip of his manhood at her opening before assisting her in gently easing down onto the shaft. Jade breathed out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt her man's hardness fill her, and then slowly began to move her body up and down his length. While Kung Lao's cock wasn't as long as Smoke's, it was much thicker, stretch her pussy to almost delicious levels.

Jade started to bounce up and down in Kung Lao's lap, gradually increasing the tempo all the while. As their pace quickened, so too did Jade's gasps of pleasure, and she leaned her head back as she felt waves of euphoria begin to wash over her. She didn't expect the thick cock to feel so good as it stretched her.

With her head thrown back, Kung Lao was treated to the unbelievably erotic sight of her long, slender neck and the gentle bouncing of her firm and ample bosom. His hands were originally on her waist to assist in her movements, but he moved them upwards, running them gently across her flesh as he did so. He gently cupped her DD-sized mounds, squeezing them and gently pinching her delicate pink nipples. This new, and yet all too familiar, sensation was enough to make Jade let out a groan of pure ecstasy.

Liking the sound that his dream girl just let out, the shaolin monk decided to go even farther. He leaned forward and began to kiss, lick and suck on her breasts; starting on the flesh around the nipple before moving to the pink bud itself. He started on her right breast first and then moved to the left. The whole time that he did this, Jade moaned softly, and eventually stopped her bouncing to hold his head in her hands, attempting to draw him in closer. Instinctively, she continued to grind her hips against his, sending ripples of pleasure throughout their bodies.

For about a minute, the two continued like this, and as Jade persisted in her grinding movements, she started to feel the sensation building up inside her that told of her impending orgasm. Given Kung Lao's level of eagerness and pace, he probably still had a way to go before he reached his own climax, but Jade would willingly ride him as long as she needed to in order to bring this encounter to its end.

But it seemed that the shaolin had other plans. As the pleasure was starting to build up inside Jade, Kung Lao made a sudden movement; pushing her off of his manhood. Before Jade could vocalize any kind of protest, he had swiftly moved her around so that she was placed on the bench next to him, and then gently eased her upper body down so that she ended up lying flat. Kung Lao flashed a quick grin at her as he shifted himself around so that his head was in between her legs.

Kung Lao lowered his face down to her womanhood. Flicking his tongue out, he began to tease the sensitive flesh, causing Jade to let out a few involuntary bucks of her body. Almost immediately, she felt the growing sensation inside her that foretold her climax.

Instinctively, Jade began to grasp and squeeze her own breasts, letting out moans as she felt the dual sensations of both this and Kung Lao's actions with his tongue on her clit. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of her pleasure, and then over it. Giving another involuntary buck upwards with her hips, she gasped loudly as her orgasm rippled through her.

Kung Lao ceased his movements while he allowed his dream girl to experience the scintillating throes of her orgasm as well as the aftereffects. After a few seconds, her breathing began to slow and become steadier, and the shaolin knew that it was time for this passionate lovemaking session to enter its next phase. Repositioning himself between Jade's soft and muscular legs, Kung Lao leaned over her as he aimed his still-hard organ at her womanhood again. Rubbing his tip against the opening a few times, he moved his hips forward, easing himself inside her again.

Still on a high after her climax, Jade could not prevent the sudden gasp of pleasure that she felt as she felt Kung Lao enter her once more. Looking up at the man with passion-glazed green eyes, she instinctively wrapped her muscular legs around his hips, and urged him in farther. The Shaolin was only too eager to comply with her wishes, and he increased his movements, going harder with every thrust.

Moaning in pleasure, Jade felt her toes begin to curl instinctively inside the long boots that she was still wearing. With each jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body, she felt herself wriggle in delight under the shaolin monk. She continued to urge him in deeper; tightening her grips around his waist with her legs, and using her hands to pull forward on his shoulders.

The two kept their pace for five minutes. Kung Lao maintained his thrusting in and out of Jade's warm and moist womanhood, feeling the soft walls constrict around his shaft. Before long, he felt the sensation emanating from deep within his own body, letting him know that it was time to bring this whole event to its conclusion. And from the way that jade's breathy moans were increasing in both frequency and volume, she seemed to be reaching her own peak as well.

Kung Lao slowed his pace slightly and looked down at the female ninja. Though she was in a state of pure bliss at this point, she still retained enough conscious though to look up at him with her piercing green eyes and answer his question of where to. She gave him a small nod, not realizing what they question was in her blissful state and this spurred him on; thrusting in harder and faster each time, and her urging him in deeper by tightening her grip on him.

Realizing that Kung Lao was about to cum deep inside her, Jade repositioned her legs and kicked him away from her just as she came, her honey spraying out of her pussy all over her legs and the bench, soaking the surface. Not wanting to disappoint Kung Lao, Jade quickley slid off the bench and grabbed his cock, and shoved her mouth on it just as the shaolin groaned and bucked his hips. Jade wasn't expecting the shaolin to huge discharge, and her mouth over flew, Kung Lao's thick cum spraying from her mouth. She gagged as she couldn't take it all, swallowing what was in her mouth and releasing his cock from her oral hole, the length continuing to shoot huge ropes of cum, pelting her face and body to the point that it looked as if she had dowsed herself in an entire jug of whipped cream.

As Kung Lao's cock finally emptied its self, Jade layed back on the bench. Kung Lao was too exhausted to go anywhere and simply layed his back against the dojo, falling asleep.

As Jade laid on the bench, completely naked and covered in white jizz, she began to ponder to herself. Sure, she loved Smoke and much preferred having sex with him, but Kung Lao wasn't all that bad. While she had been forced into fucking him, she had to admit, she had fun. She had made the most of it, and that's what count. It was then that Jade remembered that Kitana was with Smoke at the moment, and while she was much too exhausted to do anything about it, she wondered how they were doing, and if Kitana actually managed to seduce him…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_****Another HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used for Jade and Kung Lao's intercourse. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P****_


	6. The Set-Up: Part 2

_**THE SET-UP: PART II**_

It was around noon when Jade and Kitana went to work. They split up, Jade going to find Kung Lao, and Kitana going in search for Smoke to, "Distract" him.

It didn't take long to find they grey ninja. Smoke was wearing his light weight ninja suit, walking down one of the palace's many halls in the direction of the Palace dojo. This would be a completely acceptable action if Jade wasn't on her way to that location to fuck a shaolin monk!

Kitana locked eyes with Smoke, putting her shoulders back and swaying her hips more than usual to grab his attention. As the two passed in the hallway, Kitana grabbed his arm and pushed him into one of the bedroom doors in the hallway. She was surprised to see an Out-worldian servant in the room, and he was surprised to see her.

"what do you want?" the servant said in a grouchy tone.

"I would watch your tone when talking to the daughter of Shao-kahn!" Kitana said, pulling her rank.

Smoke was surprised. He had never met the princess before, and never realized how gorgeous she was in her skimpy and tight attire. Looking at her flawless body made Smoke want her, but he shook his head. He already had a girlfriend. A very hot one with the means of ending his life if he were caught being unfaithful. Despite all of that, Smoke couldn't help but be aroused standing so close to such a beautiful specimen.

"Princess!" The servant exclaimed, "I apologize for my insolence. How may I be of service to you?"

Kitana brought her shoulders back, "Shao-kahn wishes to have a specific carrot in his stew. He has asked that you retrieve it for him. It is at the farthest point of the fields," She commanded.

"But why that specific carrot?"

"Do not question Shao-Kahn, welp!" Kitana exclaimed. The servant ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kitana locked the door and turned to Smoke.

"Why did you send that man to the farms?" Smoke asked.

"So that we could be alone," Kitana replied. She grabbed a roller chair from the servant's desk and pushed it Smoke's way, "Take a seat," Smoke sat down and swiveled the chair around to face the princess.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about alone?" Smoke asked.

"Well," Kitana started, reaching behind her belt to undo it, "I have this problem, Smoke, I think you're the only one who can solve it."

"And what is that problem?"

As if on cue, Kitana's underwear and loin-cloths dropped the floor leaving nothing covering her pussy,

"I'm really, really horny" she said sensually, reaching a hand down to fondle herself, "Jade told me you have a really big cock. I knew right after I heard that I needed to have you, so I sent Jade to go fuck a shaolin monk that had a crush on her while I, 'Distract' you to keep you from walking in on them fucking in the dojo."

"So wait, Jade is having sex with another man in the dojo?"

"Yes, and it's _all_ my fault. I wanted your big cock all to myself and I got greedy," Kitana said, pulling her corset off over head, leaving her completely naked with the exception of her boots and wrist bands.

"So what's it going to be, Smoke? Are you going to sit around and wait while your girlfriend fucks someone right down the hall, or are you going to punish me for being a _very_ naughty girl?"

Smoke was a bit unsettled by the news about Jade. On the other hand, though, Kitana's display and speech had made him just as horny as she was, leaving a huge, throbbing bulge in his ninja pants. In one movement, Smoke pulled off his face-mask and hood, throwing it to the side. He looked at the princess's legs, which were dripping with her honey enough for one to think she had just had an orgasm. He knew they both needed to release their sexual desires on each other.

"Princess Kitana," Smoke said, narrowing his eyes, "We need to fuck—_now,"_

"I couldn't agree more," Kitana smiled as she walked towards Smoke, taking her face mask off and throwing it to the side. She straddled Smoke in the chair and they two ninjas immediately began violently making out.

Smoke wrapped his arms around the waist and back of the princess, holding her closer and tighter to him, and at the same time, Kitana responded by locking her arms around his head, urging him in to an even deeper kiss. The two moaned passionately into each other's mouths, breaking apart only when the need for oxygen started to become very noticeable.

While still locked in a passionate kiss, Smoke stood up, picking up Kitana as he did so. While sitting, she had been straddling him, and now she had her legs wrapped around his waist as she persisted in assaulting his face and lips with kisses. Walking them over to the servant's desk, he dropped her down onto the edge of it.

Kitana pulled away from him with a smile. "Looks like you're about to fuck the princess of Out-world on a desk," she pointed out saucily as her hands began to work on the fasteners of his belt.

"Yes, it looks like I am," Smoke answered back eagerly. Kitana divest him of his ninja belt before pulling his pants and briefs down, letting them gather around his ankles. His hardened manhood, just as big if not bigger than she expected, sprung into view, and Kitana let out a moan of pure wanting at the simple sight of it.

She wanted it, and Smoke was all too willing to give it to her.

Kitana, licking her lips in a hungry anticipation for Smoke's rod. Smoke responded in kind by positioning himself in between her toned limbs, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her opening before plunging it all the way in. Kitana's body jerked suddenly as a spasm of ecstasy rocked her being from the penetrating move, and then she wrapped her legs around the ninja's waist, easing him in closer.

Smoke groaned softly as he felt himself being enclosed within the princess's soft and firm warmth, and took a few moments to simply enjoy the amazing and head-spinning sensation. He began pulling out slowly, then easing back in, repeating the process over and over, starting off slow, but picking up pace as he did so.

Kitana leaned back as she felt the pleasure begin to wash over her, first in slow bursts followed by progressively larger ones. Kitana leaned back, continuing to do so until she was lying flat on the desk, feeling the firm wood on her back.

Kitana moaned at how good Smoke's cock felt ramming into her hungry snatch, her ample bosom bouncing back and forward along with Smoke's energetic thrusts.

Just seeing Kitana's bouncing breasts excited Smoke so much that he had to slow down for a moment, lest he reached his climax too soon. He did not want to blow it – so to speak – and so he allowed this sudden spike to recede before picking up the pace again.

This did not go unnoticed by Kitana. She knew exactly what kind of reactions she had could provoke in a man, and her body was definitely an important factor in them. Just as seeing his well-muscled form and stiff manhood could make her go weak at the knees and stoke inside her a fire that could only be quenched by pure intimacy, she was aware that her own body had the potential to bring the mighty ninja to his knees.

For several passion-filled minutes, Smoke continued to stand over Kitana as she laid face-up on the desk, thrusting in and out of her and causing the busty princess to moan in sheer ecstasy and bliss. She rolled her head side to side as the passion wrought havoc on her body and her breasts continued to move in time with the thrusts.

Kitana was so lost in this euphoria that she didn't realize that a orgasm was creeping up on her. By the time she noticed this, it was already too late to prevent it, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out too loud as the explosion of pure pleasure rolled over her body. Just as she was only starting to come down from this haze, she felt Smoke thrust himself as deep inside her as he could.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Smoke and Kitana turned their heads as they saw they door knob jiggle.

"Thank god I locked the door," Kitana said under her breath.

It was the servant, "I found the carrot, princess, what do you want me to do with it? Can I come in?"

Smoke and Kitana rushed to get their clothes back on, and soon the door opened, Kitana and Smoke looking the same as they had left, other than the fact that Kitana's hair was mangled and distraught, she was having to hold the back of her belt to hold her underwear up and Smoke didn't have his mask on.

"Put it on your counter and wait until Shao-kahn asks for it" Kitana ordered. The servent reentered his home, leaving the hot and horny sexual partners in the hallway. Thinking quickly, Kitana shoved Smoke into the hallway's utility closet. The room was small, giving about the same amount of room one would have in an automobile. The two quickly stripped naked once more, depositing their clothes in the corner of the small room. In pure passion and ecstasy, Kitana tackled Smoke, knocking him to the ground and straddling his, yanking her face mask off again as the two began making out on the floor of the closet.

Moving down from Kitana's mouth, Smoke placed heavy kisses down her neck. As Smoke continued his passionate assault on her neck, he gradually made his way down to her tantalizing cleavage.

Kitana layed back and moaned softly in ecstasy as Smoke's mouth and tongue began their ministrations on her tender flesh. Smoke immediately began running his hands over her firm and ample breasts, squeezing them gently and lightly pinching the nipples. After this, he leaned forward again to lick and suck on her breasts. As he did this, Kitana ran her hands over his muscular shoulders, neck and back.

After a while, Smoke reached down to Kitana's waist, First squeezing her large and round ass cheeks. Smoke leaned back and watched Kitana position her dripping snatch over his still rock hard and throbbing cock. The two of them locked eyes, and they never broke contact as she slowly eased herself downward, impaling herself on his hardness. Kitana took a moment to savor the pleasure that rippled through her, then slowly started rocking her hips.

Running his hands along her smooth legs, Smoke reached around and gripped Kitana's ass cheeks again, urging her in deeper. Spurred on, the busty princess started bouncing up and down in the ninja's lap, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. Moving his hands upwards, Smoke placed them on either side of the waist, supporting her body, and at the same time, he began to thrust upwards.

Kitana threw her head back and her breasts bounced with their motion. She began moaning and panting his name, further encouraging him in his thrusts. As he matched her movements, Smoke felt himself becoming completely enraptured by the sheer sight of the beautiful and muscular princess; how amazing she was, and how intense and pleasurable her tight snatch felt. A growing sensation of pleasure told him that he was getting close to his climax again, and he fought to keep it down as long as he could.

Her head still thrown back in pure ecstasy, Kitana continued her movements on the ninja's manhood. Her moans became increasingly louder, and she felt her own well of pleasure building up inside her. Bringing her head back down, she fixed her intense blue gaze on Smokes's. His own eyes told her that he was reaching climax as well.

Smoke and Kitana sped up their movements; him thrusting upwards, and her downwards, driving him inside her as deep as he could go, pushing each other to the brink, and reaching their climaxes almost as one.

Kitana had her orgasm less than a second before Smoke, spraying his cock with her juices. Smoke came next, pelting Kitana's vaginal walls with his thick cum, the white seed filled her snatch up to the brim, spraying out of her womanhood and all over their legs. The two of them waited for a moment, panting and catching their breath.

"I haven't had enough of your cock yet," Kitana finally said, breaking the silence.

"I haven't had enough of your royal pussy yet, either," Smoke shot back, his member still rock hard and throbbing.

"Let's fuck more," Kitana said as she began rocking her hips once more. The busty princess's multiple orgasms had mad her pussy extremely tight, causing her to groan as she started riding him once again.

Smoke let out a loud groan with her. He kissed her neck and moved his way up back to her delicious lips. He wrapped his hands around her hips. His cock throbbed, wanting to be punished by the tight and warm pussy around it.

Kitana moaned, her forehead pressed to his as she held on to him. She began to move, her sensuous little body writhing as she took him deep into her body again. Crying out, she felt her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock even more.

Smoke continued his vicious kissing, his tongue often leaving to enter her mouth. He groaned as her pussy tightened loving the feeling of her vice-like snatch. Fucking him as hard as she could in the confined space, Kitana cried out, her full ass rising and falling as she took him deep into her. Tasting his tongue, she arched her back again, biting her lip.

"Oh come on, princess," Smoke groaned playfully, "You can ride my cock harder than that" He said with grin, a thin line of sweat forming on his body as the two cleaved. Kitana began to move harder, the sounds of their bodies loud in the small closet. Her hips pistoned hard, and her breasts bounced on her chest, her heart hammering and her gasps escaping her. Honey dripped from her sex, coating them both as she panted. Smoke groaned at her expert riding, his cock only wanting more after each hip connection.

Each word spilling from him brought Kitana higher, sending her spiraling towards her climax. She screamed his name, milking his cock with her tight inner walls as she fucked him, her face buried in his neck as she came, biting him when her body froze and her pussy became like a molten vice.

She growled and mewled, whimpered and purred through each wave of pleasure, hips jerking uncontrollably, unable to keep the steady pattern of thrusts as she came again. "Fuck me, Smoke, please... please..."

Smoke instantly began thrusting the best he could from his position, timing it so they slammed into each other. He could feel himself grow a little tight and hot inside again, which only made him want more. Smoke started thrusting with her again, and the two began building pleasure up once more.

Kitana moaned, her body shaking as he moved into her, his cock slamming hard against her soft folds. She cried out again "Fuck me,Smoke. Fuck my tight little pussy, hard. Harder, Smoke, harder!"

Smoke grunted as he felt a pleasure grow inside him quickly. It soon became to much as he groaned aand his cock rumbled and sprayed against Kitana's tight walls once more. He shook with pleasure before noticing that his cock still remained hard and even larger than before in her soaked snatch. Smoke was exhausted as he laid his head back to rest.

"I'm…still hard…" Smoke panted, amazed at his horniness made his cock remain hard after cumming a second time.

Kitana nodded and groaned as Smoke thickened inside her, and using the lubrication of her and his climaxes, she slipped from his cock and turned in his lap, bent over his legs as she then slid her ass to his cock. Slowly, she pressed down so his tip slid into her tight ass. She groaned as she felt both pain and pleasure at the same time.

Smoke gasped at the shock of his cock entering the princess's anus. It felt both painful and extremely pleasurable. All he could do was softly pant as the busty woman continued to pleasure him immensely.

Moving harder now, Kitana caught Smoke's hands and guided them until he held her to his chest, needing his arms around her. She took one of his hands and slipped it between her thighs as she fucked him hard, breasts bouncing on her chest, her cum-filled pussy craving attention. Smoke accepted her invitation as he inserted two fingers into her snatch, knowing she would rise and fall on them. Her movements and the tightness of her second whole around his cock mad him reset, swelling a little more as his cock became ready to gather pleasure for a third time.

With both her pussy and her ass full, Kitana gasped, feeling the tightness of her first climax rolling through her. She clenched her hands on Smoke's legs and bit her lip, riding him hard. Kitana Screamed in ecstacy as she came once more, her ass and pussy tightening around him, her cries echoing around the small room as she soaked his cock and hand with her cum.

Smoke gasped and groaned in pleasure as she squirted on his cock once again. The feeling was excellent. Her tight anal walls squeezing his dick and her moans arousing him. While he was feeling amazing because of her movements. Smoke knew it wouldn't be long now before he was sent over the edge a third time.

Working as hard as she could, Kitana fucked Smoke harder than she'd ever done before, unable to go faster as she cried out over and over, struggling to speak through her climaxes.

Smoke almost yelled as he began thrusting with her furiously, quickly approaching his climax. He couldn't believe how fast he was thrusting, causing him to scream with her as he was filled with more pleasure than before.

Kitana cried out as her hand found his balls, stroking to bring him over the edge, gently squeezing, knowing just how gentle to be to make him cum without hurting him., Her ass clamped down again and she came, screaming with him again as her back bowed, her hair falling over his shoulder as she fucked him.

Smoke yelled and bucked his hips as hard as he could as his cock exploded with cum inside her ass, immediately over-filling it and spraying out all over their legs and the floor around them. He continued bucking his hips as he emptied himself into her ass. Kitana moved herself around, repositioning herself so that she was facing his head again. She leaned down, kissing Smoke as she moved her hand between her legs and raising up, stuffing Smoke's cock in her pussy once more. His cock swelled up even more, Kitana biting her lip in excitement as it expanded in her pussy.

"I can't believe you're still hard," Kitana panted with a grin.

"Neither can I," Smoke said.

"Are you up for another round?"

"I think I might have a few more in me," Smoke panted back.

Just as Kitana was beginning to buck her hips on Smoke's cock, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit! It's the janitor!" Kitana exclaimed. The princess and Ninja groggily hop to they're feet, just barely getting their clothes on just before the door opened. They got out, telling the janitor they thought it was the restroom door. Smoke's hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled. His crotch was still drenched in their climaxes and his member buldged in his pants. Kitana's hair was messed up as well and her corset was not fully on, partially exposing one of her tits. Her underwear was also drenched with Smoke's jizz and and her honey after putting it on over her filled pussy and anus. The sexual partners stood in the hallway for a moment after the janitor closed the door behind him, their knees weak and their sexes craving each other. Smoke couldn't hold himself back. He lunged at Kitana, moving the fabric up her breast to fully expose her tit as he licked and nipped it.

"Engh! Oh …god… Smoke!" Kitana whimpered and giggled as she had her breast mauled. The two quickly stumbled into another bedroom down the hall. This one was luckily empty.

Acting almost as if they were in a trance, Smoke and Kitana locked in a passionate kiss. The ninja and princess almost ripped the clothes off their body. They paused briefly in their lip lock when they needed to remove a piece of garment, but resumed immediately after wards. Within a minute, both were completely nude.

Holding the busty princess at her waist, Smoke pulled her upward, lifting her off her feet. She pulled him in even closer, deepening the kiss, allowing her tongue to push past his lips, beginning a sensual dance with his own tongue.

Still holding her off the ground in an almost upright position, Smoke carried Kitana over to the bed,

dropping her on the bed so she bounced. He then leapt next to her in the bed.

They got in position, Kitana on her back with her legs spread and Smoke on his knees in between her legs, his now huge rock hard throbbing cock prodding at Kitana's hungry entrance, her snatch still oozing with Smokes seed. Gently rubbing the tip of his manhood against her slit, allowing it to part the folds, he slowly eased the shaft inside her all the way to the hilt, allowing every inch of him to be enclosed within her warmth once again.

Kitana let out another moan, this time longer and slightly louder than before, as she felt the ninja's manhood slide all the way inside her again, white cum spilling from her womanhood as his cock filled her. Smoke began thrusting in and out, slowly and gently at first, then gradually becoming faster and more intense. As the pace quickened, Kitana's moans also increased in pitch and frequency, urging the ninja on with his thrusts.

Reveling in the sensations, Kitana simply let her body go limp and react to what she was feeling. Placing her arms above her head, she felt her hands clenching and unclenching almost of their own accord as she felt the highs and lows of pleasure ripple through her form. Tossing her head from side to side, she began uttering Smoke's name in breathy tones, and this only spurred the ninja on and encouraged him to increase his pace. Instinctively, the busty princess wrapped her slender yet muscular legs around his waist, almost as if to urge him to drive deeper and harder with his actions.

Pausing briefly in his thrusting, Smoke gently pulled her upwards so that the two of them were in a sitting position, but still intimately joined together. The end result was that Smoke was sitting on the bed, with Kitana sitting in his lap, facing him, his hard and swollen manhood still inside her, and the two of them had their arms wrapped around each other.

Sharing a brief, but very passionate, kiss, they persisted in their fourth round of fucking; Smoke gently thrusting upward and Kitana began to bounce in his lap, with the combined action allowing her to slide up and down his shaft with ease and ardor. Their lips still locked, Kitana's first few moans were swallowed by Smoke, but after a few seconds, she pulled her lips away from his, leaning her head back and gasping in pleasure as the sensations which began to wrack her body once more. Leaning forward, Smoke lowered his lips to her neck and began planting more kisses upon it, which served only to add to her already considerable pleasure.

Acting almost as one with their thrusting and bouncing, the ninja and busty princess, continued with their incredibly intimate embrace, feeling only each other and the wondrous sensations they were feeling. Smoke's arms were now wrapped around Kitana's back and holding her to him with a grip that was strong and firm as well as careful and gentle.

Holding each other closely, Smoke and Kitana's hearts practically beat as one; a feeling made more intense by their close proximity with each other as her large yet firm sweat covered mounds were now pressed up against his muscular chest. Sitting atop his crossed legs with her own ones wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms around his muscled neck and his holding her slim waist, the two moved almost as one as they fucked.

Bringing her head back down, Kitana locked her gaze with Smoke. Looking deeply into his deep, hazel eyes, she could tell with a certain animal instinct that told her that Smoke was slowly but surely approaching his fourth orgasm. Kitana was feeling the same sensation deep within her being, and she was certain that Smoke would have also been able to tell by looking into her bright blue eyes.

Acting almost on pure animalistic instinct, Smoke and Kitana sped up their joined movements, thrusting and bouncing faster and more intensely than before, determined to bring themselves to the peak once again.

Moving at an almost frantic pace now, one which seemed to match the intense feelings of pure desire and wanting that the couple felt within them, Smoke and Kitana edged ever closer to their peak, each one sensing their own pleasure grow deliciously. As Smoke and Kitana reached the peak of yet another climax, they instinctively locked lips in a passionate kiss that was as intense as the welling physical sensations within their beings. As they finally orgasmed – separately, but also nearly at the same – their cries of joy mingled together in their kiss, effectively fusing together into one long expression of absolute ecstasy, bliss and euphoria. Smoke sprayed yet again into Kitana's pussy, the cum gushing out, covering their legs and the bed below with the thick white liquid. Kitana sprayed too, and the two were soon covered in each other's orgasm. Smoke groaned in dis-belief as his cock throbbed and grew more in Kitana's cum filled snatch. Kitana let out a little squeal of excitement at the fact that their session didn't have to end yet. She pushed Smoke so he fell back onto his back on the bed and immediately began raising herself and falling down on his cock, slamming their hips together.

As Smoke and Kitana continued to cleave together, bringing yet more pleasure to their sex-hungry bodies, down the hallway, Jade woke up from her mini-nap on the bench in the dojo. She got up, Kung Lao's cum now dry on her face and chest. She brushed off the crusty discharge as she got up and got dressed. She didn't tie the front of her ninja outfit, leaving the green fabric loose over her plump breasts. As she put her face mask back on, she turned to Kung Lao, who was passed out against the wall. She gently folded his clothes and placed them next to him.

"Glad I could make your dreams come true," She said, bringing her face mask down and kissing him on the cheek before turning and leaving the dojo.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard an extremely faint sound that resembled screaming and the tenderizing of meat. As she walked farther down the hallway, the sound grew, revealing the scream to being loud and energetic moans. She tracked it to one of the bedrooms, and quickly threw the door open, finding her boyfriend being ridden by a red cheeked, sweat covered moaning Kitana, their crotches and legs covered with white cum. They immediately stopped their loved making and turned in unison, eyes widened as they saw Jade catch them in the act.

"Woah, wait," Jade started, "You two are _still _fucking?"

"I'm sorry, Jade," Kitana said, "your boyfriend's cock is just _so _good," Of course, with how tired she was and how much she was panting it came out more like, "I... I'm sorry *pant* *pant* Jade... *pant* *pant* *pant*... your boyfriend's cock is *pant* *pant* just _sooooooo gooood."_

Jade was shocked and partially enraged when she saw the two, but as she looked at their passionate, sweat-covered bodies, she couldn't help but feel her pussy become wet as she was turned on.

"Well," Jade started, seeing nothing better to do in this situation, "Kung Lao is passed out in the dojo and I'm horny. Can I join you two?"

"Of course," Kitana grinned, flipping her head to get her disheveled hair out of her face, "Hop up."

Because her suit was undone, it didn't take long for Jade to strip naked (with the exception of her boots and arm-wear) and she jump on the bed, making it bounce as she landed on her knees. She then positioned herself over Smoke's face so her dripping pussy almost touched his nose and she faced Kitana. Smoke began working double duty, thrusting up into Kitana's pussy and wrapping his hands around Jade's round ass cheeks, pulling her pussy to his mouth as he began to eat out of it. Kitana and Jade moaned as they were pleasured. They leaned forward, wrapping their arms around each other as they locked lips, making out furiously.

While still kissing Jade, Kitana raised herself up more as Smoke thrusted, giving him more room to fuck her cum filled pussy. Smoke swirled his tongue inside Jade's pussy as he nipped at her soft yet wet lips. Jade and Kitana moaned into each other mouths and began panting as they both felt orgasms building up in their bodies. Kitana began rocking her hips, adding to her pleasure. The princess then moved her hands around to Jade's very large breasts. She softly gripped them, rubbing her thumbs around her tits. Jade moaned and panted as she began feeling hot, honey dripping from her pussy into Smoke's mouth as she felt more pressure inside her body.

Smoke knew Jade was getting close based on how she was responding to his rim-job and turned his ministrations up a notch, softly biting at her flesh and swirling his tongue inside her pussy.

Her boyfriend's rim-job combined with Kitana's work on her breasts proved all too much for Jade as she reached her climax, screaming and cumming against Smoke's face. Hearing her moans and seeing her body as her dripping snatch was hammered sent Kitana over the edge, spraying all over Smoke's cock.

"Let's switch this up," Kitana said with a grin as she tiredly removed herself from Smoke. Jade saw where she was going with this and laid down on Smoke's chest, her large breasts pressing against Smoke's stomach as she wrapped a hand around Smoke's cum covered cock. As she took the member into her mouth, Kitana moved so that she was behind Jade. She inserted two of her slender fingers into Jade's ass-hole and began pumping her. Kitana's other hand went to her own pussy, sticking two digits in her cum-filled snatch as she fingered herself.

Smoke continued his work on Jade's pussy, groaning as his beautiful girlfriend gave him a blow job. Jade purred at the sensation of having both of her entrances attacked and at the taste of Smoke's cum mixed with Kitana's, causing vibrations to go through Smoke's cock. Kitana moaned as she felt another orgasm coming on from her ministrations and sped up both of her hands, inserting an additional finger into both Jade's ass and her own snatch. It didn't take Kitana much more to bring her climax on, and she soon came, honey drenching her hand. She brought her hand to her face as her other one continued fingering Jade, licking her juice from her fingers. Jade couldn't take much more of the fingering of her anus and the eating of her pussy, and came against Smoke's mouth again.

Jade moved from Smoke's face as he got up. Smoke the positioned Jade on her back with her legs spread. He then put himself in between her legs, brushing his cock against her entrance. As Smoke pushed his way into Jade's pussy, Kitana crawled over and sat on Jade's face so that she was in front of Smoke.

"Oh my god!" Jade cried once Smoke was fully inside her against Kitana's pussy, "Your cock is so much bigger! It's barely fitting into me!" She loved the feeling of her pussy being stretched so severely and immediately began panting as she desperately wanted Smoke to bang her harder then ever before.

Smoke began slamming into Jade as the green ninja ate out of Kitana's snatch, causing the princess to moan. Kitana leaned forward, putting her hand on Smoke's cheeks and bringing him into a Kiss as he continued fucking Jade. The three continued this position for around six minutes, growing more violent and passionate as they all began to feel their orgasms grow inside them. Smoke reached his hands out from Jade's hips, fondling Kitana's breasts. This pushed the princess over the edge, and she let out a scream as her pussy sprayed all over Jade, soaking her face and hair. Jade soon knew it was her turn to cum as her pussy was slammed into by Smoke's now devastatingly huge cock. She moaned and panted as her body couldn't hold in the pleasure any more. She screamed, her pussy squirting her juice on Smoke's cock and all over their thighs. Smoke groaned as he continued thrusting, getting ever closer to his own inevitable finish.

Knowing it was time to bring this three-way to an end, Jade reluctantly took herself off his length and stood up on her knees. Before she could get in position to suck on Smoke, Kitana dove into the spot, shoving her mouth on the huge cock. Jade settled for embracing Smoke on the side, turning his head so they could make out while the busty princess sucked his cock. Smoke kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jade the best he could without moving away from the blow-job. Smoke began grunting as groaning as his cock began to tighten and he drew closer to his climax.

Kitana swirled her tongue around Smoke's length as she bobbed up and down on it at a furious rate, her endeavers making loud slurping sounds as she worked. She then noticed the length begin to throb, and wanting to share, took her mouth off the cock and began stroking it. Jade noticed what she was doing and quickly got into a laying position next to her. Jade wrapped her hand around the length and the two Edenian women stroked Smoked together. The two them then began licking and kissing the cock, moaning and panting at taste of his manhood. Smoke couldn't take much more as seeing the two beautiful women going to town on his cock and moaning as they looked at him and the sensations they were inflicting on him became too much. Smoke yelled and he bucked his hips as his cock erupted, sending huge ropes of cum spraying all over Jade and Kitana's faces. The women continued stroking him, going harder to keep his hot jizz spraying at them with their mouths open.

Smoke let out a soft moan as the last of his seed emptied out. He layed lack on the pillows of the bed. The two Edenian women crawled up on either side of Smoke, their face's, shoulders, hair and breasts drenched in Smoke's still hot cum. They spooned him on either side nestling their heads in his shoulder. Smoke regained his breath as he looked down at his limp cock, still astounded at how much he came.

After twenty minutes or so, Kitana got up and began cleaning herself off and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked tiredly as she watched the princess, still spooning Smoke.

"I need to fuck some more. I'm going to go find Liu Kang," She said as she put her face mask back on.

"You are _one_ horny girl," Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kitana giggled as she turned and left the room.

"Well... today was... interesting," Smoke started in reflection after a few moments of silence.

"It was," Jade agreed. She then paused for a moment, "I'm sorry I fucked a shoaling monk."

"I'm sorry I fucked your best friend," Smoke said back, turning to look into her eyes.

"The point is, we're back together now," Jade said, "And besides, I doubt I could've gotten you to do a threesome otherwise," She added with a giggled.

Smoke grinned at his girlfriend and let out a chuckle, "I love you," He said finally.

"I love you, too," Jade grinned. The two then shared a deep kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_****A HUGE thank you goes to both Lady Aimee and JediFuryan13 for supplying and assisting with the smut used for Smoke and Kitana's intercourse :P****_


	7. The Living Forest Encounter

_**THE LIVING FOREST ENCOUNTER**_

_**(As requested by MKFreak123)**_

Smoke let out a low whistle as he walked through the living forest. He was dressed in his casual ninja armor which exposed his silver mullet to the elements. Next to him an the walking trail was his extremely beautiful and sexy girlfriend, Jade in her normal next-to-nothing tight green ninja suit. The two had decided to go on a stroll through the forest where they had met that day. It was the late afternoon, and other than the creepy faces on the trees, the forest was quite beautiful at the hour.

"Having fun?" Smoke asked Jade as they walked through the forest.

"Yes" Jade grinned under her green face mask. It had been four days since the two had been set up by the princess.

"Y'know, I still can't believe you had sex with that shaolin monk," Smoke said after a moment.

"And I still can't believe you fucked my best friend," Jade said back.

"Touche,"

"I mean really, you came like four times!"

"I guess we just got into it. She was quite... compelling."

"Yeah, I guess she can be quite the sexy temptress when she wants to be,"

"She sure can,"

"I also can't believe you grew so much when you fucked her, too," Jade started. Smoke's cock had remained it's enlarged size since the incident. "It's still... stimulating even now when I think of the whole ordeal," Smoke admitted.

All of a sudden, Jade turned and stepped in front of Smoke so they stopped walking and were facing each other.

"Me too," She said sensually. She then quickly wrapped her arms around Smoke's waist and brought him into an embrace, pressing their sexes together. Jade soon felt Smoke's now huge member harden asunder his pants against her covered pussy. Knowing her way around her boyfriend's pants, she quickly unzipped the front of Smoke's ninja slacks, his huge manhood springing out and almost gouging at Jade's covered Snatch. Jade then moved her hand down and grasped one of her small hands around the cock and began stroking him. Smoke leaned his head back and groaned as he was jacked by his hot girlfriend.

Once Jade thought Smoke was horny enough, she walked over to one of the trees on its backside (as not to risk being eaten) and leaned over a bit, bracing against it as her hand went down her back and moved the fabric blocking her sex away, revealing her bare and dripping pussy to Smoke.

"Please, Smoke," Jade whimpered as her body shook with need, "Fuck me. Fuck me right here where we met against this tree. Fuck me hard."

Smoke nodded and got into position, prodding her entrance with his cock before slowly forcing it in. Jade was now tighter than ever around Smoke because of his size, his massive cock stretching her deliciously. Jade moaned as the huge cock brought her an enormous amount of pleasure, almost making her cum immediately.

Not wanting to waste time to risk being seen, Smoke immediately began thrusting hard and fast, his cock going into deeper parts of Jade's pussy than he thought possible. After ten thrusts, Jade felt a huge amount of pleasure wash over her as she came hard, biting her lip to stop her from screaming as her pussy sprayed her juices all over Smoke's cock. The orgasm only served to spur Smoke on as her honey acted as a lubricant, allowing him to slam his hips into hers harder and faster.

Even though she was still fully clothed, Jade's huge and firm breasts bounced back and forth under her clothes given the frequency and roughness of their fucking. Jade moaned and panted more as her hands gripped against the bark of the trees as she felt her knees grow weak. She couldn't hold back a scream as she came again, spraying Smoke again as he continued fucking her. It soon got to the point that Each thrust of Smoke's giant rod made her cum, causing her to pant and scream as each orgasm felt better than the next.

In one final climax, Jade moaned, panted, screamed and bucked her hips as her pussy sprayed more than ever before, soaking the front of Smoke's pants. The grey ninja didn't care as he kept fucking her. While Jade loved the continued sensation of Smoke's cock, She knew if she was going to cum again she would have to try something different.

"Smoke," She panted, "I need you to fuck my ass."

Smoke was all to eager to please and quickly took his cock out of Jade's pussy and prodded it against her anus. He then eased himself in using Jade's multiple orgasms as a lubricant to fit inside. Smoke groaned once he was fully inside Jade, her anus so tight making her pussy seem like it had the diameter of a foot-ball field.

Jades head spun with this new sensation. Sex with Smoke had always been amazing and enjoyable, but this new experience of anal sex was positively mind-blowing. She moaned in pain from the initial entrance, but as Smoke started to move in an out, this pain gave way to pleasure. A kind of pleasure that was both familiar and new at the same time, and she began to increase her moans as Smoke quickened his movements.

Smoke reach above Jade and grasped his hands around hers, pressed up against the living tree of the forest. At the same time, he continued to thrust in and out of her ass, her orgasm lubrication making the thrusting in and out of her much easier. Jade's frenetic moans spurred him on, and Smoke thrust in and out faster, slamming against her ass at an increasing pace.

Although this kind of intercourse did not stimulate in the same way that regular sex did, Jade nonetheless felt the pleasure building up inside of her. Smoke's enlarged hardness reached into places of her that had never been touched before, and this stimulated her very being as a whole. It was not long before she felt the very familiar sensation started to well up in her, and she knew that she was reaching her climax.

Smoke could tell by Jade's increasing moans that she was fast approaching another orgasm, and that always excited him and inspired him to increase their already frenetic pace. The tightness of her ass felt as if it were stimulating his organ and sending shockwaves throughout his entire body. He thrust inside harder and faster, and simultaneously felt his own pleasure starting to approach its climax.

For Jade, pleasure mixed with pain to create an all-new sensation that was so wonderful words were not sufficient enough to describe it, and she felt herself orgasm. She cried, throwing her head back so far that it was pressed up against Smoke's masked chest, and her anus contracted as the climax washed over her, spraying juices out both of her holes. This soaked both Smoke's cock and his pants as her pussy gushed out honey with nothing blocking it.

The sudden tightening of her ass was too much for Smoke, and he began thrusting faster and harder as his cock reached critical mass. He yelled as his cock exploded with huge ropes of white spunk inside her ass, pelting the hole and over-flowing it with his first stream. Smoke didn't break the rhythm of his thrusting as he came more and more with each thrust. Jade moaned as Smoke continued cumming inside her, his hot jizz running down her legs as stream after stream shot into her anus. it was a full minute before Smoke was finished cumming, and his cock shrunk back to it's still large but normal size. The two stood there for a moment, covered in each other's cum.

"We should probably get back to the palace before anyone sees us together," Jade said as she reluctantly removed herself from Smoke's cock. Smoke nodded and after they were done straightening themselves up, continued their walk in the forest, their legs still coated in passionate orgasm.

Little did the two lovers know that someone had been watching them fuck from the bushes the entire time. Mileena removed her hand from her pussy as the two walked away. She had been pleasuring herself to them as she watched their dirty deed. Slipping the purple-pink pelvic covering of her one-piece leotard back into place, she got up, the faintest shape of a smile apparent beneath her mask as glint of longing flashed before her slitted amber eyes.

* * *

_****Big thanks to FuryanJedi13 for providing the anal smut used in this scene :P****_


	8. The Helpful Encounter

_**THE HELPFUL ENCOUNTER**_

_**(As requested by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite)**_

Jade hugged Smoke's arm as the two strolled into the dojo. It was early, and the two were expecting to have some alone time together when they saw that they were not alone in the work-out room. Sonya Blade was next to a punching bag, hitting it with flurry of punches and kicks. Her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her abundant bosom bounced with each of her kicks.

"She looks stressed," Jade pointed out as Sonya punched the bag harder and harder with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Well she does have a match with her nemesis tomorrow," Smoke pointed out, his eyes wandering slightly to Sonya's skin-tight pants, looking at the way the fabric glimmered as it hugged her round and fairly large ass tightly.

"Wait, Sonya has a nemesis?" Jade asked as she raised one of her narrow black brows.

"Yeah, Kano. Apparently he betrayed her awhile back and now she has a bit of a revenge quest with him."

"You seem to know a lot about this Sonya gal. Should I be worried?" Jade asked with a smile hidden under her face mask as she popped out one of her hips.

"No, no… she's just a member of our team is all… and…"

"Oh my gosh, Smoke. You gotta' crush on her," Jade teased with a smile.

"Well, y'know… she does have a nice figure… not as nice as yours of course but still."

Jade suddenly had an idea. She looked at Jade, who was too sweaty and focused to have heard their conversation, and then back to Smoke.

"Y'know what? I have a proposition."

"What is it?"

"Sonya really does look stressed. I say, you get with her sometime today and 'relieve' her of that stress."

"What? Jade, that's insane. Are you saying you want me to cheat on you?"

"Doesn't count as cheating if I'm telling you to do it."

Smoke looked at her, and then at Jade, and then back to Sonya. As he looked away from her, Jade groped him, massaging his balls through his pants.

"This should get you in the mood," Jade whispered sensually into his ear, her juicy lips brushing his lobe. Smoke could just let out a groan.

"Fine," He groaned softly, "I'll do it."

"Good," Jade smiled as she turned and left the room, turning at the door with her round ass still facing him, "I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow," She nodded and left.

Smoke took a deep breath before going to the punching bag next to Sonya. He began punching the bag before turning to Sonya.

"So… how do feel about the match tomorrow, Sonya?" Smoke asked.

Sonya glanced his way as she continued punching, "Pretty good. I'm definitely going to kick his ass."

"I'm sure you will," Smoke nodded.

Sonya suddenly delivered a round-house kick to the bag, sending it flying against the wall. "Well… shit. I guess that's it for me. Nice seeing you smo—" She turned to see Smoke fully for first time, seeing his huge member tenting under his ninja tights. It was safe to say that the sight made her hot immediately.

"Umm… Smoke?" She coughed, blushing.

"What is it?" Smoke asked as he turned around. He saw her eyes on his crotch and he looked down.

"I knew it," Sonya grinned.

"Knew what?" Smoke asked.

"That you've been turned on by me for quite sometime now," She said as she walked towards him, her hips swaying as she pressed up against Smoke. Her hand reached down, stroking him firmly. "I heard your little conversation with your jade."

"What?"

"Yeah—just because I'm practicing doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"Well then… you know it wasn't my idea to ask," Smoke said, feeling very embarrassed about his actions.

"I know—and I accept."

"Wait—what?"

"I _am _stressed, Smoke. I could use a bit of a loosen-upper. Care to join me in the shower?"

"If you insist," Smoke sighed.

Sonya giggled as she led Smoke to her room in the Outworld palace. As they walked down the hallway to the room, Sonya sped up, getting ahead of him as he whipped her head around and gave him a heated look. She smiled as she kept walking, her hands reaching to undo her vest. It soon fell away, leaving her topless, though her back was too him so he wouldn't be able to see her breasts. Her skin-tight pants came next, then, she stopped in the middle of the corridor and bent, pulling off her boots, then panties. Knowing that in this position, he would see her damp pussy, bare and wet, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, before picking up her clothing and opening the door to her room.

Smoke quickly followed her into the room, closing and locking the door behind him as he got himself undressed, leaving him naked with his huge member hard and throbbing in the open air. Sonya licked her lips as she felt her body tremble. There was no way she could wait to get in the shower. She walked back and braced herself on the room's kitchen counter, her body covered in sweat and her her inner thighs absolutely dripping with her juices as she locked eyes with him.

Smoke walked up to her and gently yet determinley grabbed her by the arms. He then lock his lips deeply and passionately with hers, his hand wandering down and rubbing her dripping snatch. His other arm wrapped around her, bringing her in close, his out-normally long and thick length poking at her thigh, throbbing in need for her. When his fingers found her soaked core, Sonya growled softly, parting her thighs. His arms around her shivering form kept her anchored as she kissed him back, her full lips giving under his kiss. Tongue dancing with his, she hopped up onto the bar, her legs parted on either side of his hips as he stroked her. Hand lowering, she cupped his cock, her thumb brushing the tip, stroking sensually as she ground against his fingers.

"More," Sonya begged, already panting and writhing for him. Her blue eyes widened, pupils expanding as she leaned back, offering her pert breasts to his mouth. Smoke nodded, moving Sonya's hand away and shoving his length into her awaiting snatch. Sonya screamed and threw her head back, cumming from just the size of his cock. Smoke then began thrusting every inch of his huge length in and out of her.

The two continued at the pace for twenty minutes, Sonya cumming hard six times and drenching both of them in her orgasms. After that it soon became Smoke's turn, his thrusts becoming rougher and harder as he felt himself go tight.

"Fuck…" Sonya moaned. "Are you close, Smoke?"

"Extremely" Smoke groaned.

"Then let's go together," Sonya panted. The two only lasted two more strikes after that before they came hard, leaving each other drenched in their cum.

"Quickly… bedroom," Sonya cooed. Smoke nodded, picking her up off the table and carrying her to her bed. Two things were sure that evening: Sonya never got a shower, and she and Smoke didn't get a minute of sleep.

* * *

_****Special thanks goes to Lady Aimee for helping with the foreplay found in this scene :P****_


	9. The Midday Encounter

_**THE MIDDAY ENCOUNTER**_

Smoke blinked his eyes open to see the wooden ceiling of one of Outworld's many guest rooms. Many judgements could be made against Outworld, but they were definitely fine hosts. Every Earthrealmer invited to the palace to participate in Mortal Kombat was given a massive suite with a king-sized bed. Such accommodations were very convenient for when Jade came to visit.

Smoke began to wake up more as the bright morning sun shone through the blinds on either side of the bed. He stretched his legs out as the position on his back suddenly became uncomfortable. Smoke rolled onto his left side, only to be surprised when his manhood graced an abundance of bare, warm flesh beneath the sheets, and his nose brushed with a shock of blonde hair on the pillow opposite him.

Sonya blade was in his bed-no wait.

It all started coming back to Smoke. He was in Sonya's bed-in her room. His "cheering up" session had turned into some mind-blowing sex with the special forces operative.

Smoke's manhood against Sonya was almost immediately stimulating. The ninja quickly felt blood begin to pour through the veins of his member, the muscle becoming long and hardened, taking on the shape of an elephant's trunk as the half-hardened hose rested gently between the woman's muscle-bound cheeks.

Sonya let out a soft mewl, instinctively pressing back into Smoke. Softly, she let out a breathy moan, cooing out, "Johnny," softly under her breath. Her breath became quicker as she started rubbing against against Smoke with her posterior. This of course made Smoke more stimulated, his member growing fully hard and slipping between her upper thighs. Sonya began moving her hips more, the lips of her womanhood dragging on the up-side of Smoke's shaft. Sonya eventually came to rest on the swollen, bulbous head of Smoke's scepter to dance upon as she squirmed in her sleep. "Johnny," she cooed a little louder, her whisper crescendoing into a full moan "Oh, Johnny-Cage me, Johnny!"

It was a half pleasurable, half torturous experience to be in Smoke's position opposite the sleeping Sonya, as her lower lips worked hard to kiss the head of Smoke's penis, almost partially taking it in only to brush past it in her rapidly increasing gyrations, her hot woman-juices leaking about on Smoke and darkening the white sheets below and above them.

Smoke himself, also thoroughly dazed-though not nearly as asleep as Sonya-couldn't help but let out a few grunts as Sonya became more and more violent with her movements against him. Her movements shifted her position on the bed, angling herself in such a way to receive Smoke inside of her if she continued with her movements, which all evidence indicated she would.

Sonya grew louder in her voice, "Johnny! Oh yes, Johnny! Take me Johnny!" Her grinding hips wobbled on Smoke's cock, his tip beginning to dip inside of her womanhood. She began panting His hips readied themselves to thrust downward onto Smoke's member, pressing on the swollen flesh in time with her labored breaths.

"Johnny," Sonya called, "Johnny-JOHNNY!" her eyes shot open as she woke herself up with her cry of want, jolting in surprise off of Smoke as she turned to face him.

Sonya's face was that of bewilderment and fear as she transitioned from dream to reality, her sharp blue eyes scanning Smoke's face for any signs that might indicate whether or not she was talking in her sleep. Smoke's tired yet stoic poker-face was enough to put Sonya at ease, and her face slowly relaxed.

"Hi Smoke," She greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"Hello, Sonya," Smoke responded with a smile.

Sonya's face suddenly tensed once more, this time with dread.

"Shit-the tournament!" She leapt out of bed, whipping her half of the covers onto Smoke.

The gray ninja watched without moving his head from his pillow as the frantic nude Sonya ran around the room to dress herself. She quickly pulled a white t-shirt on with green cargo shorts before strapping on fingerless gloves and slipping into combat boots. She finished the ensemble by pulling a green army cap over her disheveled hair and slapping on a pair of aviators.

Finally, Sonya opened her door, turning around to the bed and Smoke.

"I… Uh… thanks for last night," She said sheepishly, her aviators blocking her eyes as her red blushing cheeks undermined any concept of concealment. "It was…" She popped out a hip, wanting to rush but at the same time wanting to find the right word, "-Fun." She finally said, and closed the door behind her.

Smoke laid in bed for a moment.

"Well that was interesting," He spoke to no one in particular before surprising himself with a sudden wave of exhaustion. Smoke's eyes became heavy, and he soon found himself back in a state of sleep.

* * *

Jade woke up in the royal chambers she shared with Kitana. The princess of Outworld was nowhere to be found. She was probably off with Liu Kang some place, or some boy-or maybe even some girl. The idea made Jade roll her eyes. She still felt a pang weirdness when she and Kitana fooled around weeks ago. They were friends, and thinking back on it, she didn't feel right stepping over that boundary with her. Jade quickly shrugged off the introspective thought. It was too early to be thinking of such things.

"One cannot change the past, only the future," Jade muttered an old Ednenian proverb to herself.

She rolled to sit on the edge of her bed. She missed Smoke. Where was he?

Then she remembered.

"Oh. That's right, he slept with Sonya," Jade continued to talk to herself, glad that no one else was present to accuse her of madness.

Why was she feeling so weird this morning? It felt like a good idea yesterday. She felt so free then. Why did she feel so tense now?

She shook her head once more. Edenians were taught that feelings made great servants, but terrible masters.

But were these feelings, or were they convictions?

Jade padded over the marble floor in her bare feet and pajamas to the door on the side of the chamber that led to Mileena's room. Shao Khan had it specially built upon the clone-daughter's urgent desire of "Wanting space."

She knocked on the door.

No answer.

Jade realized she had never been in Mileena's room, and pushed the door open in a sudden wave of curiosity. She had to blink to adjust her eyes to the sudden and blinding amount of hot pinks and purples that dressed her bed and decorated the room with sashes and veils. Jade's immediate thought was, "Well this is a bit excessive," but one glance just outside to Jade and Kitana's corner decked out in blue and green would show that she wasn't one to talk.

Mileena's bed appeared to have just been made by a servant. Placed neatly upon the sheets, presumably after having been found on the floor or underneath the bed by the servant, was a rather generously thick journal. Jade grasped the book from upon the bed and flipped through the book, surprised to find a collection of anecdotes telling many sexual exploits Jade almost believed might be true until she flipped to one about herself that she was very sure did not actually happen. Jade couldn't help but suddenly feel a bit of intrigue at Kitana's unnatural little sister, but also guilt for having read what was on such intimate pages. How could a woman made in the image of Kitana, one of the most fair of Outworld-or any realm, for that matter-feel the need to tell stories that never happened rather than living in the moment of her real sex life? Did she not have a sex life? Was it because of the teeth?

These thoughts didn't stop Jade as she continued to flip through to the back of the book. That was when she happened upon something concerning. A chapter entitled "Smoke and Jade." Jade's green eyes widened as she scanned through the words, which told a story of how Mileena had a three-way with Jade and the gray ninja, and how she had caught them having sex in the Living Forest.

While the three-way did not occur, Smoke and Jade DID have sex in the Living Forest-which, given the rather graphic details of the story, meant that Mileena knew about them.

That was bad news-VERY bad news.

Jade knew Kitana was on her side. They both hated Shao Khan and to this moment were hoping for Earthrealm to win the tournament. Mileena, on the other hand-she was daddy's little girl. There was no telling what could happen if it got out that the Princess's bodyguard was in love with an Earthrealmer. She could be tried as a spy, put to death-or both.

Jade had a thousand thoughts at once, The initial dozen were of regret and blame. For a moment, she hated Kitana for being so sloppy with her secret-love with Liu Kang, that it put into her dumb mind the idea that she could lead the same kind of a affair and not get caught. Jade threw the book back on the bed. Her heart began to race. How could she have been so stupid?

But then, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"One cannot change the past, only the future," She said reluctantly.

* * *

Smoke awoke once more in Sonya's room, this time to the violent blare of some hideous siren. He shook his head as he again found his barings in waking up. He looked to his right, surprised to find on Sonya's nightstand an Earthrealm alarm clock, emitting the sound of death to Smoke's ears. Smoke pawed at the device, eventually shutting off with a luck press of a button. He looked at the time-it was 8:00 AM-still morning. He felt like he'd been asleep forever. He concluded this meant that his "exchange" with Sonya took place at around 5:00 AM. This must have been Sonya's normal time to get up, and she was unable to set the new alarm due in large part to Smoke the previous evening. A smirk crept upon the ninja's face without his permission at the thought of so totally captivating a woman's attention as to make her forsake setting an alarm.

After a moment more of lying in bed, Smoke rose up and began searching for his clothes. As he moved, he couldn't help but notice how heavy his balls felt. It must been from all of Sonya's stimulation. The situation gave Smoke a chuckle at how surreal it was, and given his line of work and current surroundings-that was saying something.

Come to think of it, it wasn't only his scrotum, his trunk of a cock just felt weighted down as well. His whole manhood just felt HEAVY. His cock hadn't fully retracted yet, it was like a thick hose, weighted yet malleable. It could almost be used a deadly weapon it this point. It felt longer, too, but perhaps that was just Smoke's imagination. Kitana and Jade had both made claims that he was always getting bigger after cumming, but he wasn't sure if they were right or just  
"Caught in the moment."

Sonya had managed to make Smoke cum fairly early on into the evening, but once they were in bed, it was a seemingly endless marathon of sex. Sonya orgasmed so many times, and it was great-but Smoke was unable to reach orgasm a second time. Both of them had just cleaved into one another until the point of exhaustion, falling asleep at most likely 2:00 AM. Smoke had to admit that the sex itself was great, but now, it was just like his penis was starving wild beast, craving to be fed.

The thought of the previous night made the scepter do one violent throb between his legs.

With a heavy sigh, Smoke dressed himself, stuffing his package into his ninja slacks as he requiped his attire. Once fully dressed, Smoke made Sonya's bed and left the room.

Rubbing his eyes, Smoke made his way down one of the many halls of the palace, heading towards the banquet hall-the closest parallel to an Earthrealm cafeteria. Another pluside to Outworld's hosting was all meals were free in commons area, which was open all day to tournament members. It was a grand hall, may long tables sitting upwards to fifty guests as well as small tables seating two to four. The farside of the hall lowered down by way of stairs into a the banquet-bar-also open all day. This was the favorite spot for Earthrealmers to mingle. At this time of day, the grand hall was mostly empty-as the excessive seating served more for large evening gatherings.

Smoke turned a corner, making his way down the hall that would open up into the commons. One of Shao Khan's servant girls, blonde and pale clothed in cheap green cloth of Outworld's help, blushed and giggled and she her eyes shot to the floor while passing Smoke. The ninja looked down, the fattened beast in his pants forming a noticeable bulge. He was glad his hood and mask covered any evidence of blushing and endeavored to carry on despite such a constant display of himself being easily visible.

Smoke procured himself a light breakfast and sat alone, the tenseness of his pelvis removing a bit of his appetite. He was so horny. It was almost physically making him nauseous. He ate leisurely before moving to the bar with the hopes of drinking off a bit his arousal. He didn't know if Jade was awake yet, and it had been awhile since he connected with his allies.

Johnny Cage and Jax were engaged in conversation as Smoke sat at the bar next to them. He ordered something stiff from the Outworld bartender and listened as the two Earthrealmers conversed.

"Sonya sure showed up today," Johnny remarked.

"She sure did. I almost feel bad for Kano. Don't get me wrong-he had it coming-but damn, burning alive is quite the way to go," Jax replied

Johnny didn't seem to hear the second half of what Jax said. "She sure looked great while doing it, too. She just looked so relaxed. So flexible-she was just..." He trailed off as he propped his head with his arm on the bar.

"Oh-keep dreaming, lover-boy," Jax rolled his eyes, "Listen-I've known Sonya forever, and I just don't think you're her type. She likes nice guys-not playboys."

Smoke let out a little scoff, piping into the conversation, "I think you should go for it, Cage."

Jax sat in between the two of them, forcing Johnny to lean over on the bar to see Smoke. "Really? You of all people think I have a shot?" Johnny raised a brow. "You're a ninja trained for death and combat-what do could possibly know about love?"

Smoke shrugged, "I just know that target will always be missed if an arrow is not fired."

Johnny was taken aback by this.

"Y'know what-you may be onto something, Ninja-man. Maybe I should just go for it. I mean-the worst she can say is 'no,' right?" Johnny readjusted on his seat into a more confident posture, "I'll ask tomorrow-no, in two days-three-three is a good number. That'll give her enough time to settle down after the tournament match today."

Smoke gave a small nod of approval and three conversed a little longer before Jax and Johnny left to go about their day.

Smoke had a second drink. The stress of his loins was almost beginning to die down when he noticed a cloaked figure sitting at the end of the bar. The figure was hunched over with their elbows resting heavily on either side of the drink before them.

Smoke looked around to see if anyone else was at the bar, or in the commons at all. Aside from few servants, shaolin monks and tarkatans on the far side of the hall, it was just Smoke and the individual. Smoke moved to sit next to the figure.

"Um… Excuse me? Are you alright?" Smoke asked.

There was no response.

Smoke gentle touched the cloaked shoulder, giving soft shake.

"Excuse me…" He spoke again.

The hood at the top of the cloak slowly raised craned to look at who had spoken, and Smoke soon found his gaze met by a pair of large round yellow eyes staring back at him. A groggy hand clothed with a hot-pink fingerless glove raised to push off the hood.

It was Mileena.

Her short jet black hair was messy, some of it swooping over her face and cover her left eye. Her mouth was covered by her mask as per usually, and her eyes looked dazed.

"Oh…" She said slowly, "Hi Smoke. How you doin', you hot piece of man-flesh." she blinked her left eye, then her right eye slowly.

"Mileena-You're drunk." Smoke said softly yet firmly.

"'Don't think I know that?" Mileena blinked, look up at Smoke, yet eyes failing to focus or concentrate on him, "It's been quite the day for me. I was very busy."

"Quite the day?" Smoke blinked, "Mileena, it's still the morning. How long have you been here?"

"Oh-" Mileena let her head sway from side to side for a moment as she pondered on the question. "Not very long," She finally said, "Only eight, or nine hours… give or take…"

"That's it," Smoke stood up, helping Mileena off her stool, "You need to get to your chambers."

Mileena giggled as she was assisted from the bar, "Smoke… you're touching me… I love it when you touch me," She murmured as she pressed her full bodyweight into him, doing little to hold herself up.

By the time they exited the commons, Smoke was carrying her. As he walked briskly down the hallway, he realized how bad this would look. The royal chambers were guarded. He couldn't get in with an invitation from Jade, and he imagined carrying the nigh-unconcious heir of Outworld wouldn't pardon him, either. Smoke decided the closest and safest bed for Mileena would be his own.

The two soon reached Smoke's guest suite. Smoke carefully opened the door without dropping Mileena and placed the ninja in the middle of his king-sized bed. Moments later, she was snoring. Smoke folded his sheet over her, as not to disturb her slumber. He then sat in his chair in the corner facing the bed and sighed. It was times like this when he was grateful that he threw a fight with Kitana weeks ago to take him out of the tournament, knowing that Liu Kang would be next up in line to face her. It meant that he had no obligations of which to speak in his schedule, though passing the time was sometimes difficult when Jade wasn't around.

Seeing that Mileena was fully comfortable, Smoke got up from his chair and left the room, deciding he should look for his girlfriend.

* * *

Jade open the sliding door into the palace's garden. It was a beautiful courtyard, a sizeable pond in its center surrounded by robust foliage of a warm pallet. The late morning sky was now a faded pink, streams of faint clouds appearing like sheets of paper upon water, dissipating more and more with each passing moment. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her as she clopped in her heels down the stone path.

Jade had come to this sanctuary to clear her mind of Mileena's knowledge as well as the other uncomfortable thoughts she had been having. She made her way to a stone bench she pictured in her mind's eye would be a good place to sit and process, only to find that the bench she remembered was now being occupied by Kitana, who was laying across the seat's length with her head buried in her arms sobbing her eyes out.

"Kitana?" Jade put her arm on her friend, "What's wrong?"

Kitana made room for Jade to sit next to her. It took her several moments for her to compose herself enough to be able to speak.

"It's… It's Liu…" She sobbed, "He-He's… D… D-"

"Dead?" Jade's eyebrows raised.

"No!" Kitana voice cracked, "He dumped me!"

Jade's Cheeks tensed under her mask with compassion. She hugged and held Kitana from the side.

"Oh no…" She said gently, "What happened?"

"I-" Kitana wiped her nose, "I was flirting with Kung Lao-Just for fun, nothing serious. He told Liu and then when Liu brought it up to me, I thought he was asking me about Smoke and-it all got out of hand," She was started to settle down from her crying, "He ended it." There was a moment of silence as Kitana replayed the memory in her mind. "I took him for granted," She stared at the ground in front of her, "I could have any servant or man of any importance here in Outworld-but the one man I actually enjoyed valued the one thing I didn't."

Jade simply leaned her head against Kitana and the two sat in silence for a few moments that ticked by like ages.

"Let's go for a walk," Kitana spoke after a moment, still staring at the ground, "I need to get out of the palace for a little bit."

"Okay," Jade agreed.

The two rose and left the garden, making their way out of the palace for the day.

* * *

Smoke turned a corner on the return voyage to his room. He had failed to find Jade, and had settled for spectating the day's tournament matches and then training in the dojo. He had done everything he could think of doing to pass the time, as well as to distract from his loins that still ached with stimulation. He now felt it was as good a time as any to check on his guest.

Smoke's ninja attire was still sticky with sweat as he carried a tray of food from the banquet hall to Mileena. It had been approximately three hours and a half hours since she fell asleep. He opened the door softly to find his bed empty, the bedding disheveled with mileena's cloak splayed on top.

Smoke was a bit surprised to find the pink ninja missing, and placed the tray of food on top of the oak dresser next to the door. He then began undressing to enter the shower, taking his ninja top over his head and tossing it to hang on the chair in the corner untying and allowing his pants to fall to the floor, leaving him naked aside from his boots and hood.

Smoke crossed the room and sat in his chair to remove his footwear. He crossed, uncrossed and crossed his legs again as one boot came off and then the other. As he uncrossed his legs the final time, we was left with a good look at his manhood. It was as if putting site upon the scepter somehow gave it attention, as blood started rushing through the member. Smoke rolled his eyes. This creature between his legs had been so inconvenient today. With Jade nowhere to be found, Smoke decided he might as well take care of this before he bathed. He removed his mask and hood, setting it on a small stand to his left as he wrapped his fingers around his manhood, helping it to harden with a few soft strokes. He then slowly began pleasuring himself, starting slow and building a rhythm.

Smoke felt his breath quicken as he increased his speed. This was nice. He needed this badly.

Smoke let out a heated sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned his back, allowing the chair to softly squeak as he grew more impassioned in masturbation.

Just then, his bathroom door opened. Steam flooded into the room as Mileena, fully nude aside from her face mask, emerged with her pink leotard in hand.

Mileena let out a small shriek in surprise which jolted Smoke's eyes open as he leapt to his feet and saw her fully.

Smoke's eyes widened as the snake between his legs gave off a violent pulse, an opaque white bead of pre-cum rolling out the head of his penis as his eyes taking in every curve, muscle and crevice of Mileena before he could tell them not to.

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't know you were back," Mileena breathed as she put a hand on her heart, coming down from her shock as she blinked a few times. Her eyes seem to catch upon something lower than Smoke's eyeline, where they remained stuck as if in a daze for a moment. The two remained in silence for what seemed like ages before Mileena ripped her eyes up and away from their focus to Smoke's, meeting him an awkward bout of eye-contact. She suddenly realized she was still naked, and covered herself up as she retreated into the bathroom.

Smoke blinked and sat on his bed. There was a sudden rush that seemed to spill upward from his pelvis to his heart at the sight of Mileena, his chest spinning with small cascading sparks intermittently striking upward to his head. It was mind numbing. It was a sudden rush of excitement that almost made it impossible for him to think. His hips all of a sudden felt loose, like he just needed to swing them back in for to release an intensely built up energy. He shook his head, trying his best to pull his mind out of this sensation he was feeling. It felt dangerous and impulsive.

His member was still fully erected, the muscle softly throbbing as it rested somewhere between the ninja's navil and his pecks. He sighed as he looked at it, unable to focus enough comment it on it with his thoughts.

Smoke breathed for a few moments before moving to become decent again as he quickly pulled on a fresh pair of ninja slacks. He jammed his member into his pants the best he could, but the beast wasn't becoming flaccid just yet, and stuck out above the tightly drawn waste of athletic wear. Smoke pulled on a loose grey tank-top, which allowed him to be modest once more as its length ran down to cover just under half of his posterior. Smoke's heart was beginning to calm as he sat back down on the bed.

The gray ninja heard the bathroom door open once more behind him. Mileena's bare feet could be heard padding their way around Smoke's bed. The soft sound of the food tray being moved was met with the munching sounds of Mileena eating what was on the tray.

Mileena was truly royalty, knowing and assuming that the food was brought for her-not out of arrogance, but out of the natural habitat in which she lived. The observation gave Smoke a soft chuckle as he shook his head, looking at an unspecified someplace on the wall.

After a moment, the munching ceased, and Mileena spoke with an ounce of hesitation.

"Do you have some sort of teeth-cleaning something?"

"There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom drawer," Smoke responded without turning to look at her.

Mileena's feet sounded off once more, singling movement from the dresser to the bathroom. A drawer opened, then closed, and after a moment the faucet engaged. Smoke always wondered what it was like to brush Mileena's infamous teeth. The thought was ended by the sound of Mileena gargling and spitting in the sink.

Smoke turned around just in time to see Mileena's face mask pulled back into place. Mileena turned, catching Smoke's eyes and locking gazes with him.

A silence followed, their eyes wandering in circles to avoid looking at each other for a moment before returning back to eye-contact. Smoke finally broke the silence, as well as the locked gaze, looking at the floor as he spoke.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mileena said, stepping into the room and turning off the light of restroom, "Thanks."

She, too, was looking at something and nothing at the same time as they spoke.

"Of course," Smoke nodded.

More silence.

"So…" Smoke began again, "You said today was a busy day."

"I did?" Mileena sounded surprised, "Shit-I really was drunk. I honestly don't remember saying that." Her words made herself chuckle, "It was, though, it really was." She sat down on the bed, Smoke and her facing away from each other.

Another beat of silence was followed by Mileena changing the subject. "Y'know, Smoke-I actually found out something very interesting today."

Smoke could feel her looking at the back of his head. It felt only right to turn and face her. As such, he repositioned to face Mileena, putting his feet on the bed and his back against the backboard. Smoke had to blink away his focus from Mileena's skimpy pink leotard. She was turned around halfway from facing the bathroom, putting her figure in silhouette and accentuating her bosom and narrow waist which gave way to her wide hips. Her well toned right leg was half on the bed and her head was slightly cocked to the side, her short black hair streaming over her neck and just barely gracing her shoulder.

"What did you find?" Smoke Clenched his legs tightly to conceal another strong pulse in his loins.

Mileena took Smoke's movement to mount the bed as an invitation to join him, and she moved to sit with her back next to his. "I found some ancient text on the Enenra, an ancient species of beings made of smoke and vapor."

The named sounded somehow familiar to Smoke, although he had never heard it before.

"Many legends claim that the Enenra existed solely for vengeance-to strike the wicked and such-but I've found that the Enenra are a species of resurrection. They exist to wipe away evil, and then return life in the form of reproduction. It's said that an Enenra can enter a soul to return it to the mortal realm, and if so, that mortal is gifted with enhanced capabilities of reproduction, as the spirit's purpose is to rebuild a family line destroyed in dishonor."

"That's interesting," Smoke raised a brow, "Where did you ever find such text?"

"In Shang Stung's lair," Mileena replied.

"I never thought Outworld's sorcerer to be one to share such knowledge freely."

"He didn't…"

Smoke looked to Mileena.

"I…" She hesitated, "I killed him. Quan Chi, too."

Smoke was taken aback by this, "You killed them last night?"

"Yes."

"And then you read a book."

"Yes."

"On smoke spirits."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mileena had to reflect on the question for a moment, "I didn't want to be a weapon anymore. I was bred to kill-bred to be a slave-bred to be my sister but more weak willed to do what I was told. I was created to be a monster. Every thought I had was to kill, to corrupt and destroy everyone around me. I wanted to experience love, but I had no lips to kiss with. I begged Shang Tsung to change me, but he'd just put a spell on me to make forget I asked. The more that happened, the more I remembered forgetting, and this time-I had had enough. I decided one day I'd kill them, and last night-I did. So now-I am a sorceress."

Mileena pulled down her mask, revealing a very human jaw with perfect, plump lips having replaced the teeth of a demon. Mileena smiled with them a sweet smile, showing bright and beautiful white grin of perfect dentistry.

"Looking in the mirror is a joy now. I finally look like Kitana."

In truth, Mileena's mouth was now more exquisitely shaped and perfectly perked then Kitana's, but Smoke decided not to vocalize such a thought.

"So you cast a spell on yourself?" Smoke asked, not lingering on the death of Outworld's deadly alliance. It might actually have been a concern that Mileena had murdered two people if they were not rancid and vile men bent on the destruction of his home. Mileena's actions were actually a great victory for Earthrealm, so it didn't seem necessary to process more about it.

"Yes, I did." Mileena nodded, "Do you like them?"

Mileena's eyes, which Smoke only now noticed had soft and round pupils rather than the slitted shape they once had, stared deeply into his own.

Smoke blinked, swallowing slowly.

His heart began racing.

He didn't know what to say, but his eyes seemed to convey an answer he didn't necessarily want to give.

"They…" Smoke felt his breath increase in pace without his permission. His eyes wiped up and down from her lips to her eyes as he tried to stay focused. "...They look very nice," he was almost breathless as he spoke before breaking their eye contact to look straight ahead once more, attempting to end the tension.

The tension did not end.

There was even more silence.

"So…," Mileena took a deep breath as she attempted to address the elephant in the room, looking out at the wall with Smoke, "You were…"

"Yes."

"Was it… good?" Mileena's cheeks suddenly flared with red as she realized what she just asked.

"I…" Smoke almost laughed as he didn't know how to respond, "I… Suppose… Yes."

"I mean-It didn't look like you got to finish-" Mileena was beginning to wish didn't have the ability to speak, "N-not that I was looking, or…" She attempted to stick the landing, "It just… the sound-y'know, there's like a certain sound when you… and y'know it didn't sound like that so I didn't think you got to finish…" What was she even talking about? "Um… Did you get to finish?"

The question seemed to release a wave of something very interesting in the room. Smoke suddenly picked up its pace as his breathing quickened once more.

"...No." Smoke's cheeks blushed.

The room was quiet once more.

"Sorry," Mileena said with a bit of a shrug.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah-I mean, well-It just… It seems like it's unpleasant when you don't get to finish… I mean it kind of looked like it may be painful, what with all the… y'know… cause… you're… y'know… really big."

Smoke blinked, "What?"

"I mean-" Mileena's cheeks were blood red. She seemed tense up her legs and pull them closer to her "It's just… It's like you're an enenra."

The observation seemed to shave off the smallest layer of tension by the slightest change in subject.

"You think I'm an enenra?"

"Well I mean-you're not literally a spirit of smoke and vapor-that you have the spirit of one inside of you-it's gifts. Think about it-your powers when you fight, and the size of your thing and how it grows every time you reach orgasm."

There was a hush over the room-different than the times before.

"Wait-" Smoke spoke slowly, "How do you know about that?"

"I…" Mileena was tired of dancing around the subject her words, "I saw you and Jade have sex in the living forest," The truth seem to be faucet that could not turn off, "I was going on a walk and I heard you two so I hid and I watched and played…" She couldn't stop herself, "I played with myself… because you're hot guy Smoke and I just wanted to… wanted you to…"

"Touch you?" Smoke repeated what she had said in the morning.

Mileena obviously didn't remember having said that, so the language Smoke used caught her by surprise by way of it being so direct, "Yeah…" She agreed begrudgingly.

Silence followed the admission, and the two sat in silence for the longest period yet.

For every passing moment, the tenseness that had crept into the conversation seemed only to increase. It became like a thick fog in the room, making it impossible to see or think. It started becoming maddening. Smoke felt his breath become labored as his heart felt is if their was pressure squeezing it.

Smoke felt Mileena shift on the bed next to him. He turned his head to find Mileena angled up towards him, her face less than an inch away from his. Before he could react, Mileena closed the distance and their lips met. Smoke's head instinctively leaned back and away from the surprise attack. Mileena for a moment seem to follow him as if to pursue with her pressing forward, but suddenly she leaned back and away, breaking the kiss as it didn't feeling of consent felt ambiguous.

Smoke met her eyes. Her pupils had dilated massively, her chest was heaving out and in with excitement. As milliseconds seemed to pass like milineams, Mileena's expression was wrought with surprise at her action, and rapidly began flooding with regret and uncertainty to Smoke response.

Smoke blinked. His member, which had slowly achieved flaccidity during the conversation, was now plumping back up and filling with life.

Smoke's heart raced as he met Mileena's eyes, his mind flooding with a single thought.

Was this okay?

Jade HAD just sent him the night before to sleep with another woman.

Was this any different?

It felt the same.

No.

It felt BETTER.

"Sorry," Mileena began, her eyes unable to break their lock with Smoke, "I-"

Smoke kissed Mileena-and all of his thoughts evaporated.

This was happening-and it was happening now.

Smoke leaned into the kiss, their liplock becoming more heated. Mileena's lips parted, stopping the kiss and resuming it again in less than a second as her mouth opened and her tongue made its way to enter Smoke's mouth. Smoke opened his lips in kind, and the smooching suddenly became very french, which only elevated the rising heat of their connection.

Smoke's hands rose to stroke up and down Mileena's ribs. This seemed to encourage Mileena, as she shifted and pressed her weight into Smoke, throwing her right leg over his as she partially straddled him, her right knee just barely touching his scrotum. She poked her butt out, her hands running underneath his tank top and caressing his chest. Smoke answered this by wrapping his arms around her more, stroking her upper back, then her mid back, and then gently grabbing her butt in between before beginning the cycle again. Mileena moaned when the butt squeeze would come, increasing the veracity of her kissing.

Mileena almost began to shake with excitement as her hands rose to pull Smoke's tank top over his head. Diving back down into kissing, Mileena now laid into Smoke, causing the two slide down from the back board and lay upon the bed's pillows. She was spooning him, her two abundant firm globes of buoyant flesh pressing into Smoke, Her left against his ribs and her right against his chest, almost spooning his with bosom, which further encouraged by large window revealing her chest and navel on her leotard.

Smoke let out a soft groan into Mileena's mouth as a sudden jolt of pleasure between his legs came from small delicate fingers running up and down the clear shape of his manhood protruding from his slacks. His hips instinctively lifted to meet that hand teasing his member. His stroking arms grew bold as he slid his way down her back, over her sizeable butt, and between her legs, his middle finger pressing upon her clitoris covered with tight pink fabric. He then dragged the finger back over her clothed womanhood and over her posterior once more, creating a new creation that brought breathy mewl from the woman cradling him.

The two continued like this for a generous amount of time, growing more rough in their foreplay as their beating hearts quickened. Smoke began digging his fingers harder into Mileena's covered flower, eventually causing the tight cloth slip partially past her swollen labia, making his diggin finger run through a quickly soaking track of cloth that ground into a canyon made of her lower lips. Mileena was grabbing and groping at his cock more than petting, her hand eventually snaking its way under his waistband to stroke directly, in response to Smoke's devilish hand against her core, although the angle meant it brought more tease than pleasure.

Their lock, hold, squeeze and grind into one another became tighter and tighter until Smoke decided he had enough. He pushed Mileena off of him and rolled their collective knot of foreplay off of the pillows, landing himself on top. They were now diagonal on the bed, their heads pointed towards the bathroom door.

Smoke moved his legs to be inside of Mileena's, the two locking eye's as the pink ninja spread herself wide, allowing and encouraging Smoke to do whatever the fuck he wanted to her. Smoke fell upon her in a half-pounce, viciously kissing his pelvis ground into her with a primal fury. Mileena gyrated her hips back at him, the movement making their kissing more labored as they gasped between liplocks.

All of this made the two press into one another even more, Mileena's erected nipples poking at Smoke's chest through her covering. The feeling excited smoke and stimulated Mileena, making rub their chests together as if they were a pair of hands warming themselves up.

Smoke then raised up, his hands moving to Mileena's chest. His finger squeezed their way between her skin and the pink fabric that covered her breasts. With one yank, Smoke parted Mileena's leotard, her hefty bosom bouncing free of its restraint. His hands, still under fabric, slid downward, untying the strings that crossed her chest and abs as they went to further loosen the ensemble. Eventually, his hands met at the adjoing "V" of cloth that covered his pelvis. The two moved as if one working towards their apparent shared goal as Mileena, ever limber, propped up into a steeply arching bridge position. Smoke slid the pelvic cloth towards himself, pulling it off Mileena's crotch and down her legs. The fabric stretched, retaining it's structural integrity as it now reach Mileena's ankles. Mileena then sat back down, raising her feet over Smoke's head and putting them together so that the gray ninja could slip the pelvic covering off her feet. Once this was done, Mileena returned her position, her Leotard now loose with no buxom frame to stretch. Mileena snaked her arms under and out of the leotard and brushed the limp cloth to the side, wearing the entirety of her clothes as scarf over her right shoulder and appearing naked from the neck down, aside from her elbow-length fingerless gloves and arm bands.

Smoke laid upon her once more, and the two continued to meet each others lips briefly, their arms roaming one another and their bodies grinding as if to start a fire. Soon, however, they soon realized these activities were no longer enough satiate this burning fire within them.

Breaking off the kiss unanimously, Smoke raised up to his knees once more.

Smoke's eyes rested on Mileena's bare breasts and quivering form as her chest heaved itself up and down in anticipation.

Mileena's eyes trained on the throbbing bulge threatening to rip itself through the front of Smoke's pants.

Smoke looped his thumbs into his waistband, pulling the slacks down off of his hips.

Mileena's eyes widened as a colossal beast of penis sprung out of from its cage, slapping the smooth surface of Mileena's freshly shaven womanhood as bobbed almost like once or twice like spring. Smoke widened his stance, resting his penis it full length on Mileena's abdomen, his full and weighted scrotum on her labia. The gray ninja reached behind himself, pulling his pants off his knees and eventually freeing himself of the garment entirely, which he allowed to fall on the floor behind him off of the bed.

Mileena's breath quickened as eyes remained in shock. She eyed the scepter of the man before her, the swollen and veiny beast less than six inches from poking at her breasts. The was brief tinge of nervousness that quickly gave way to absolution as Mileena's gaze traveled up to meet Smoke's eyes. The two locked their vision, Mileena's telling convicting Smoke of what he needed to do.

Smoke moved his knees back as Mileena further extended her spreading legs to be as far as they could. He then retracted his pelvis, dragging the seemingly infinite length of his beast down-

-Down her abdomen-

-Down her stomach-

-Down her pelvis-

-and with an excruciating slide across her clitoris-

-off of her body.

Now he was before her.

Looking into Mileena's very soul, Smoke grasped himself with his right hand, guiding himself to line up with Mileena's love channel. The room was silent aside from mileena's bated breath drawn through her nose. Smoke looked down for a moment as he guided his tip, kissing Mileena's womanhood with his manhood.

He then looked at Mileena.

Mileena looked back at him.

With eyes still lock, Smoke pressed his hips forward, Slipping the massive bulbous tip of his member past her labia. His tip soon disappeared, inside of Mileena, the diameter of the head so large enough to lock him inside of her.

There was no going back now.

Mileena moaned, almost on the brink of orgasm as her large breasts raised and lowered on her heaving chest, the lips of her core squeezing at Smoke with incredible pressure.

Smoke groaned, savoring the mind-blowing feeling of the grip on his tip.

Catching his breath, he made up his mind to continue.

Smoke and Mileena's mouth shot open as Smoke sunk himself inside of her centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch. Mileena's back arched off of the bed, her nipples making contact with Smoke's. Her breath quickened even more, her body shaking as she grabbed the sheets on either side of her.

Smoke could her pussy stretching to accommodate him, convulsing more, and more, and more, and more until-

"OOHHHHHH GAAAWWWWWDDDDDDD SMMMMMMOOKKKKEE!" Mileena screamed as she climaxed violently, her body shaking as her love channel was reduced to a size that made its previous condition feel large and accommodating.

After several minutes, Mileena's orgasm subsided and fell back upon the bed, gasping for air and drenched with sweat.

Little did Mileena know, Smoke was only halfway inside of her.

Smoke groaned, unable to think as his body became entirely operated by his most basic instincts.

He slowly withdrew himself from Mileena with only the smallest increase in speed from his initial entrance. He retracted his hips back, and back, and back until he stopped by his plugging him in and away from a complete exit.

Smoke put his hands on Mileena's hips, bracing himself and her as he moved he plunged himself back inside her once more, this time with a little more speed and force.

Mileena's back shot off the bed, arching tight again, her eyes wide and her breath short.

Smoke retracted and plunged once more at double the time, committing his first real thrust.

Mileena screamed again at the top of her lungs, just as much if not more than the first time as she came again, this time a violent geiser of her juices soaking Smoke's member. Although Smoke's head was too thick to allow any sort of flashy exit for the fluids, they eventually came dribbling out around the bottom of The labia near Smoke's main-vein and onto the sheets of the bed.

And after much groaning at the pleasure wrought upon Smoke by such and intense squeeze upon him, he moved once more, this time at weighted but more rhythmic pace.

He pulled out.

He pushed in.

He pulled out.

He pushed in.

He pulled out.

He pushed in.

And Mileena came again, this time ending her violent orgasm by panting the word "Yes," at first audibly, but then quickly quieting to be a chant under her breath.

Smoke was now drenched with sweat as well, his penis electrified with pleasure and demanding that he continue his movements.

Smoke moved thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out and in and out, this time reach four thrusts before sending Mileena over the edge once more. Again left breathless, Mileena blinked as this orgasm seemed to hit her especially hard.

"Are you alright to continue," Smoke panted, leaning over Mileena with his hands propped up on either side of her head.

"Oh God… Smoke…" She said quietly with a smile, breathing hard and looking at like he was stupid, "Fuck… yes… This is… amazing," She leaned up to say this and then dropped her head back to the bed, staring at the ceiling as she braced for more, "Fuck me."

Smoke complied, and began thrusting, this time faster and more constant. Mileena's vagina seemed to be more accommodating to Smoke this round, expanding just enough for him to really plow his hips into Mileena.

Smoke wasn't taking it easy on the girl, Striking her hard with five thrusts before she came yet again, this time with a slightly shorter climax. Smoke then start once more, building up with his hips to five thrusts-

-Then ten-

-Then fifteen-

-Then twenty-

-Then thirty-

-Then forty-

-And thus, they were fucking.

Smoke's massive cock plowed in and out of Mileena, the small girl filling the room with moan indistinguishable with yelling. With every retreat of his cock from her channel, Mileena pussy seemed to grip Smoke more tightly, Her labia almost extending away from her on Smoke's shaft as endeavored to pull him back in.

Mileena was still cumming hard regularly, further soaking Smoke's bed as the veracity of their movements began making the piece furniture shake and squeak.

Mileena eventually wrapped her arms around Smoke holding him close to her with her head over his shoulder as he fucked her without remorse.

Every thrust brought more stimulation to Smoke's gargantuan beast. It was a spiraling shock that would spin for from his tip and down his cock before splitting off in three way, two channels of electricity bathing his balls in tingling was of pleasure that felt both freezing and burning, and another shock up to his chest, speeding up his heart beat and propelling his thrusts to continue with even more speed and vigor. The shock to his heart sent chills from his made his shoulders up, making him shudder and moan. This cycle continued, only building with momentum as the electricity became more intense.

The violent sound of slapping meat cardinal moaning continued until the bright midday sun shining in from the windows seemed to dull.

Smoke nose dug into the sheets As Mileena's wrapped gripped his waist. He could Mileena's sweat mixing with his, her soaked hair mixing with his to create a wet white and black swirl between their two heads. Mileena voice was becoming horse, as she reached a point where she began simply chanting, "Fuck me," in Smoke's ear.

The repetition of Mileena's voice begging him for pleasure in time with quivering pussy telling much the same was enough to send a very special and familiar shock pleasure to Smoke's loins.

The shocks to Smoke's cock changed were no longer in an infinity cycle to dump pleasure upon. Instead, the pleasure stayed and plateaued as a new sensation began to emerge from the deepest part of his being. It was like the pleasure, but more intense, like siren growing and louder, drowning out all else.

Smokes breathing increased, as did his thrusts, seemingly going into overdrive.

Mileena knew what was happening, the excitement bringing another orgasm out of her-forcing her to tense as she gripped onto Smoke as tight as she could.

She came out of the haze of her climax to find that Smoke had only sped up from his impossibly fast speed.

Once more-There was no going back.

Smoke's swollen balls rose to load their contents into his cock, their journey upward a treacherous one as they smacked against Mileena's anus with every heavy and forgiving strike. Soon they were in place, and Smoke's breath became rapid, his heart racing against Mileena's breasts. More sweat rolled off Smoke's arms and back. He began grunting, the grunts quickly transitioning into moans, breathy and hitch as every part of his being began to tense.

Smoke thrusted harder.

Mileena, despite her best efforts, let out a fully voiced moan as she felt Smoke's cock swell with in her to an even great size, her voice cracking as she panted.

He thrusted harder.

"Oh… Oh… Oh… Oh God! Oh God! Oh God Smoke! Smoke!" Mileena couldn't believe his pace.

Smokes balls began to swell.

He thrusted even harder.

His head began to swirl

His balls began to swirl.

The head of is penis almost doubled in size, making his thrusting labored and difficult, but failing to slow him down.

He was almost there.

He thrusted faster.

Almost…

Harder.

Almost…

Faster.

Almost…

Harder…

Almost…

Faster…

Harder.

Faster.

Harder.

HARDER.

_HARDER!_

OH GOD!

Smoke heaved his hips with all of his might into Mileena, putting his full length into her and propelling her into an orgasm.

Mileena made a crackling scream with her lost voice as Smoke let out a primal yell, his convulsing cock blasting it's thick cream inside of her. Smoke gripped himself tighter to Mileena as his hips stayed lock in their position, a tsunami of pleasure rushing through Smoke as more blasts came. The first load of cum had already gushed out between them, Smokes thick white milk oozing out all sides of Mileena's stretched labia. The next made created a running faucet of Smoke's seed, his cum mixed with mileena's creating a puddle on the bed.

There was another blast, and then another and another, and Smoke continued to groan and moan through all of them with his shut until the last of his seed was expended from him.

Smoke suddenly felt tired. Mileena's grip loosening told him she felt the same. He almost started falling asleep, but knew going limp on Mileena wouldn't be incredibly comfortable for either of them.

With the last of his strength, Smoke pick himself and Mileena off the bed, Mileena clinging to him weakly as Smoke slid them both under the sheets.

Mileena rolled to face away from Smoke, removing his still partially hard cock from her loins. She scooted backward into Smoke, who wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, their breathing began to slow.

"That…" Mileena said breathlessly as she fell asleep, "That was my first time."


	10. The Bar Encounter

_**THE BAR ENCOUNTER**_

Jade and Kitana returned from their walk at dusk.

"Thanks for that," Kitana smiled at Jade.

"Of course, my lady," Jade smiled back formally.

She had listened to Kitana vent and process her mind extensively on every conceivable grievance the princess had on virtually every topic. If Jade was being entirely honest, it made her feel exhausted and a bit drained, but Kitana needed to talk, and it was her duty to listen.

"Say," Kitana started with a bit of hesitancy as the two stood just inside the entrance of the palace, "I could really use one of those Earthrealm fruits… what are they called? Banansem? Basememena?"

"A banana?"

"That's it!"

"I believe the banquet hall should have some in stock for our Earthrealm guests,"

"No, they don't. I just checked yesterday," Kitana pouted behind her mask, "I keep some Earthrealm clothes in my chambers-you know the ones. Could you go to Earthrealm and get me some?"

"You want me to go to Earthrealm to get you a banana?"

"I mean… you don't have to if you're tired…"

"No…" Jade yawned, "It's alright. I'll go."

Kitana's eyes lit up as she hugged Jade and came close to jumping up and down in the hallway.

The green ninja let out a heavy sigh and proceeded on her quest to the royal chambers.

* * *

Smoke's eyes opened to pitch black.

It was the dead of night.

His room was completely silent save for the soft restful breathing of Mileena in front of him. She had rolled out of his spoon in her sleep, leaving Smoke's arms outstretched in front of him, extending the distance between them.

Smoke closed his eyes to drift back to sleep. He then opened them again.

He wasn't tired.

He laid for what seemed an eternity before deciding definitively that sleep could not be achieved at this time.

Slowly, Smoke slid out of bed, feeling around for his pants. He found them, and then his boots, which he sat in the chair in the corner to put on. He reached next in the direction of his closet, finding that he had left the door open, which made access to his ninja-robe easy. He wrapped the robe around himself, tying the waist and heading for the door. The dull light of Outworld's halls flooding into the room as he opened it, shining on Mileena who was still fast asleep. There was no possibility of her waking up anytime soon.

Smoke exited his room, pulling the door closed shut behind him slowly and quietly, an act that came very easy for one in his profession.

With his hands in the pockets of his robe, Smoke walked leisurely in the direction of the banquet hall. The twenty-four hour bar sounded very nice right about now. Perhaps all Smoke needed was a night cap to put him to sleep.

Smoke reached an intersection of hallways, where he heard a pair of heels clopping towards him. He turned in hopes of seeing Jade, his eyes finding Princess Kitana approaching.

"Smoke," Kitana greeted warmly, "What brings you out this late?"

"Just thought I'd go for a walk. You?"

"I'm actually looking for Mileena. She wasn't in her chambers when I was getting ready for bed. Have you seen her?"

Smoke instinctively felt sharing his exploits with Kitana's sister was unnecessary.

"I…" He also didn't want to lie outright to the princess, "I saw her in the bar earlier today. I think she left around the same time I did."

"Hmm… She must have stayed in the marketplace or something. Mileena always thinks of herself as a 'woman of the people,'" Kitana rolled her eyes with a laugh, "I'm sure I'll find her."

"Of course," Smoke agreed.

Kitana began walking away, but Smoke grabbed her arm gently.

"Princess, have you seen Jade?" He asked.

Kitana looked to Smoke's hand and then to his face, signaling that, although she and him were close, grabbing royalty by the arm was still uncouth. Smoke released his grip.

"I…" the princess pondered her response to the question, "I think she was sent on an errand for the palace. She should be back in a couple of days."

"Oh…" The news was disappointing to Smoke, although it was nice to know where she was.

"Y'know… I'm not sure if I'm going to find Mileena tonight," Kitana took a step towards Smoke, her hand going to the place on her arm where Smoke's fingers had been, "Would you like to... come see the royal chambers?"

Smoke's breath hitched in response to Kitana's subtext, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. He remembered Mileena back in his room. It didn't feel right to leave her to wake up alone in his bed while spending the night with her sister.

"I'm pretty tired. I was just going to grab a drink and go to bed," Smoke finally said.

"Very well," Kitana nodded, "But…" She closed the distance between them, circling her finger on his chest, "Know that it's an open invitation," She let her hand glide down to his, grasping it and bringing his palm up to cup her breast. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Think about it," she punctuated the phrase with her off-hand petting the caged beast of his loins. She then backed away from him before Smoke could respond, clopping her way down another hall, making sure to sway her hips with extra swagger as she looked over her shoulder. "Goodnight, Smoke," she called back in almost a whisper.

Smoke couldn't help but watch the perfectly round and bountiful cheeks of Kitana's posterior as they swiveled and flexed with her every step away from him.

He blinked, looking at his hand, which had stayed in the concave shape of grasping a huge sphere. He began feeling blood rush through his member once more, but shook his head to ignore the stimulation.

He was just out here to get a drink, and go to bed.

Smoke continued his journey and finally found himself in the banquet hall, which was dark, aside from the bright glow from the bar in the corner.

He approached the bar, finding a stool towards the middle of the station. No one was in the hall, not even a bartender.

Would Smoke have to serve himself?

Smoke leaned on his elbows, tapping the bar with his finger.

All of a sudden, a figure jumped up from underneath the counter. It was the blonde servant girl whom Smoke had seen the previous day. She had her hair pulled back in a tail and was dressed this time in a very bulky pale-green robe of cheap fabric, a frayed sash hugging her waist firmly, keeping the ensemble wrapped around her.

"Oh-hello there," She greeted sheepishly. It was apparent that she had been startled thinking she was alone at the bar.

"Hello," Smoke greeted back, "Are you tending the bar this evening?"

"No, no-Shao Kahn would never allow me to do such a task that involves interaction with so many people," the servant shook her head, "Baraka is generally on shift at this time, and generally takes the night off as no one comes out this late, aside from the odd Earthrealmer, and Baraka… well he doesn't really seem to like your people all that much."

"That doesn't surprise me," Smoke rolled in his eyes in an honest jest that evoked a giggle from the servant, "So why are you here?"

"Shao Khan requested a night-cap, as he's been having trouble sleeping. He seems to be very nervous about the outcome of this tournament," The servant explained as she gestured to a glass she had fetched from beneath the bar. She began filling the glass with some strong Outworld ale that would likely destroy a human stomach. "So…" the servant began as the dark liquid poured into the cup, "Are you the one they call Scorpion?"

Smoke let out a soft chuckle, "No," He shook his head with a smile, "That's the yellow one."

"Ah," The servant placed the filled glass on a napkin and began replacing the cork of the ale bottle, "then that would make you Sub-Zero."

"That's the blue one."

The servant was becoming less confident in her guessing as she put the bottle back in its place.

"Reptile?"

"Green."

"Ermac?"

"Red."

"Skarlet?"

"Also red. Also a woman."

"I'm sorry," the servant let out an embarrassed laugh as her cheeks grew a bit rosy in complexion. "So what is your name, gray ninja?"

Smoke chuckled and waved his hand at her apology to dismiss it. "Smoke."

"Smoke?" The servant almost scoffed, "Did they dress you because of your name or did they name because of how you dress?"

"I…" Smoke looked down at his attire, and then back to the servant, "I have no idea."

The servant laughed at Smoke as she brought out a rag to clean the bar from her drink operation.

"What about you?" Smoke asked.

"How do you mean?" The servant asked back.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one," She stopped rubbing the counter for a moment, the smile on her face dulling.

"You don't have a name?"

"Slaves of Shao Khan are not meant to have identity expressed beyond the servitude of their master."

"Then to how are you referred?"

"As, 'Slave,' generally. We're not allowed interaction with others to the point of needing names outside of our duties."

"That cannot be a system that works. Surely even the lowliest job requires a way to differentiate its workers-otherwise things would just be confusing."

"And now," The servant girl spoke as she circled the counter with cup in hand, "You can comprehend the enjoyment of my existence."

"If you wanted a name-what would it be?" Smoke asked.

"Well all of us slaves eventually choose our own names, regardless of if they're recognized by our masters. You can call me Sage," The servant gave a small bow as she passed Smoke on her way to exit the hall, "It was nice to meet you, Smoke."

"Likewise," Smoke nodded back to her.

Sage's sandled feet clopped their way out of the hall and grew fainter in their sound until Smoke's ears felt a silence overtake the bar.

The absence of sound was enough to allow the thoughts of Smoke's weary mind to come to the forefront of his focus. The first of which was simple enough: _Well that was fun._

_She seemed nice._

_It must be a sad existence to be a slave._

_Will she be freed if Earthrealm wins the tournament?_

_Would that decision be made by Kitana were she to become the Empress following Shao Kahn's death?_

_Would Kitana make a good ruler?_

_She seems kind of selfish._

_She talked Jade into having pity sex with another guy as an excuse to seduce me._

_Kitana seduced me._

The thought brought on a wave of arousal and excitement provoked by the memory.

_That was some great sex._

Smoke's manhood pumped between his legs as he let out a soft sigh.

_Kitana just offered to have sex with me again._

_Why did I say no?_

_-Because I didn't want Mileena to wake up alone in my bed._

_I had sex with Mileena._

That thought brought on an even stronger shock of excitement through Smoke's core, his member plumping up into an erection as the images from just a few hours earlier were brought to mind. The excitement was dulled by another thought, however.

_Would Kitana be alright with that if she found out?_

_Would Jade be alright with that if she found out?_

_Did I just cheat on Jade?_

_She sent me to have sex with Sonya._

_She didn't ask me to have sex with Mileena._

_Were either okay?_

_It's starting to get confusing when its alright to have sex with other women._

_It feels like all of this started with Kitana. Her and her seemingly open relationship with Liu Kang. It looks like its working her for her, but-_

_Am I okay with having that kind of relationship with Jade?_

Smoke's thoughts were interrupted by a swift motion sitting next to him. Smoke saw Sage's elbow lean on the bar in his peripheral vision.

"You're back?" Smoke asked, his eyes still lost into the marble of the bar.

"My emperor is asleep. I told the guards that I spilled something in the bar that needed to be cleaned," She smiled, "I hoped you would still be here. I was enjoying our conversation." Sage looked to the blank space before Smoke. "You didn't pour yourself a drink?"

"I guess I just got lost in thought," Smoke replied.

"And what does an assassin think about?" Sage asked.

Smoke wasn't entirely sure he could share any of the thoughts he was having with Sage.

"Probably not what you'd think," Smoke settled on telling a cryptic truth.

"I might counter that I have a vivid imagination," Sage replied, "Afterall, a warrior of the night is still human."

"Very well," Smoke said, shifting on his seat to face Sage, "What am I thinking?"

"Well," Sage looked into his eyes, shifting her gaze between them.

Smoke was surprised to find his heart racing as Sage thought of her response.

"Perhaps you're lamenting a sparring session or fight that you won but felt you could have done with better form."

Smoke laughed to disguise his relief at her incorrect answer, "Not quite," He instantly wished he changed the subject rather than prolonging the conversation on his highly intimate thoughts.

"The tournament?" Sage asked.

"No."

Sage scanned him from head to toe before guessing again, "The gym? Working out?"

"No," Smoke's eyes wandered to the bar as he shook his head.

"Beer?"

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"Sex?"

Smoke froze. His eyes jolted up to look up at Sage, "N… No…"

Sage's expression lit up, "By… the… gods-you were thinking about sex!" The epiphany made her laugh out loud, almost sending her out of her stool, "I suppose that makes sense," Sage continued before Smoke could respond, "What with all of your training and killing, you ninja must have very little time for relationship," She readjusted on her seat before adding, "it must get pretty lonely."

_Oh, Sage, if only you knew._

Smoke's eyes had fallen to the floor while Sage had been speaking, and something about her tone in the last thing she said made something within Smoke tense as his eyes slowly crawled up her form from her sandals up, noticing the way her robe left all to the imagination aside for the tight sash accentuating a very narrow waist. His eyes finally arrived to meet with hers, her two hazel windows to the soul seeming to have watched him watching her.

"Sometimes," Smoke didn't process the word before it left his lips.

Pressure built in the eye contact before Sage broke it to look down at the floor, her chest seeming to rise and lower at a slightly elevated pace.

Smoke's thoughts swirled during the moment of silence that followed the exchange.

_She's attractive._

_Could we…? Does she want to…?_

_Not again._

_I just had sex with Mileena._

_I think I cheated on Jade._

_I can't do this again._

_I can't have sex with her._

_I'm not going to have sex with her._

_I want to have sex with her._

_I mean-_

Smoke blinked as he ripped himself from the unsavory train of thought by forwarding the conversation, "So you are Shao Kahn's personal servant?"

"Somewhat, though that's really only my secondary purpose," Sage seemed eager to change the subject as well.

"What's your first?"

"I am to wed the heir of Outworld."

"As in Shao Kahn's son?"

Sage nodded.

"Aren't you a little old to be promised to a child that has not yet been born nor conceived?"

"Yes-but I am Edenian, and Shao Khan wants a male heir to be emperor after him with Edenian blood in his offspring. It's mainly for political reasons."

"But what about Kitana?"

"The emperor feels She and Mileena are too unpredictable to carry on the rule after him, so I've been granted temporary immortality by Shang Tsung until the heir is born out of his harem and is of age, or unless another edenian is born in to slavery and meets the emperor's… 'physicial specifications.'" Sage let out a heavy sigh, "In short, I am an object, to be saved for sex and then thrown away once I give birth to a child tainted with his blood." Sage covered her mouth, "I can't say things like that. If anyone heard me say that, saw me talking with you, I-"

"So that's why you're not allowed to interact with anyone? Shao Kahn doesn't want you getting attached to anyone who isn't his unborn son?" Smoke spoke with visible disgust at Sage's situation.

Sage nodded, "All my life I just wished I could be touched. When something is prohibited, it makes it all the more burning of a desire," her gaze was lost for a moment in her mind before she regained her focus, "Sorry… I didn't mean to speak so much. I suppose you being from Earthrealm, fighting in this tournament… I feel safe with you-safer than I've felt with other men in this palace," She said as she looked back to Smoke.

"Well," Smoke looked away to avoid eye contact, not enjoying the way his heart seemed to react to Sage looking at him, "I'm not as safe as you think."

"On the contrary, Smoke," Sage hesitated for a moment, her legs flexing under her dress as they seemed to squeeze together, "You are safe because you are dangerous, dangerous to my home and my oppression,"

The statement brought Smoke's eyes up to meet with her's.

"I feel…" A soft blush came across her cheeks as she looked into Smoke's eyes, "...As though you could almost," Her breathing seemed to increase a bit "… rip off my restraints and free me from the world I've come to know." She seemed more confident after expressing the words, "My deepest desire is to give my maidenhood to a man other than Shao Kahn. He owns me fully, but I wish to own my honor and my choice before he can take that from me as well."

There was a moment of silence as Smoke stared into her eyes.

His mind fought against him, his thoughts so loud that his vision almost seemed to blur.

_Do not have sex with her._

_Do not have sex with her._

_Do not bend her over the bar and fuck her brains out._

_Don't do that._

_Don't cheat on Jade again._

_Don't fuck her._

_DO NOT fuck her._

Smoke's focus was so taken by the screaming of his thoughts that it was several moments before he realized he was violently kissing Sage, the two of them standing before the bar and fondling each other with impassioned hands.

Smoke's enraged bulge at the front of slacks poked at the loose fabric of Sage's robe covering her legs. He felt Sage reaching for the sash of his own ninja robe, which was enough to snap him back to reality.

Smoke's hands grabbed Sage by the arms and separated the two of them.

"I'm sorry… I… I've promised myself to someone else," he said breathlessly, unable to look her in the eye.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Sage said slowly as she too attempted to catch her breath, "But I understand… as I've been promised to someone else, myself. We shouldn't do this. I would be put to death if anyone found out."

"You're right… It would be wrong," Smoke agreed, making eye contact with her as their gazes turned to face each other once more and their breaths slowed.

"It would be wrong," Sage repeated.

Smoke noticed he was still gripping her arms. He found himself unable to let go as the piping full mast between his legs pulsed wildly.

Sage's breathing started to quicken again.

"It would… be…" Smoke couldn't finish the phrase. He found his mind unable to form complete sentences.

Sage attempted to help him through the sentence, her mind seemingly lost in his gaze.

"Wrong…" She managed to say.

She waited for Smoke to repeat the sentence again.

Instead, he lunged back into a kiss with her.

Sage softly murmured into the locking of their lips as Smoke pressed her up against the bar. She seemed to continue right from where she left off, tugging loose Smoke's sash and sending his robe flying open to expose the rippling muscles of his chest. Smoke shrugged the robe off of his shoulders, removing his hands from Sage for a moment to allow the garment to slip off his back and onto the floor. Smoke then responded by untying Sage's sash, which had much of the same effect.

While he didn't stop to look, Smoke felt a pair of bare and erected nipples of considerable size press into his chest as he continued to kiss her. His hands then slipped inside of her robe, his fingers meeting cloth which seemed to hug firmly around Sage's pelvis. Smoke looped his fingers around the waist of this cloth and pulled it downwards, leaving it stretched taut between Sage's legs at around mid-calf.

Sage's breathing increased as Smoke did this. She leaned forward from the bar to reach her hands to Smoke's slacks, trying feebly to pull them off of Smoke's legs. Her reach wasn't allowing her to perform the action and continue to kiss Smoke at the same time, however. As such, Sage hopped up to sit on the bar, the action sending her robe off her shoulders and her sleeves down to her elbows as she braced herself while her toes looped into Smoke's waistline and brought the pants down to his knees in with one impassioned tug. This brought Smoke's cock flopping out into the opening between them, the beast quickly throbbing to its full size with its new found freedom.

Sage broke the kiss, feeling the specter of the large shape gracing her knee. Her eyes widened as her legs shot together in surprise at the majesty of his cock, her underwear falling to her ankles and then sliding off her feet.

She looked back up at Smoke for a moment, licking her lips as she met his eyes again.

"We can't do this, Smoke" Sage breathed weakly, trying to grasp for logic as her eyes fell back down to his cock.

"You're right," Smoke stepped forward in a haze, grasping his member in his hand, his eyes locked on Sage's heaving bare chest, her firm breasts rising and falling with her every breath, "We need to stop."

Sage spread her legs wide for him atop the countertop.

"We need to stop," She repeated as she bit her lip, eyeing Smoke's pulsing cock in his hand as he steadied her with one hand and guided the tip of his cock to her labia with the other.

She mewled and threw her head back as Smoke rubbed his bulbous tip against her entrance.

"We REALLY need to stop," She moaned.

"Oh God, yes," Smoke grunted as he began pressing his hips forward to plunge inside of her, "We do."

"Fuck," Sage's breath hitched as she fell back to rest on her elbows with her head hanging behind her, her fingers gripping the side of bar tightly.

There was much panting and moaning from both parties as Smoke pressed himself inside of Sage's virgin love canal, the servant's mouth flexed agape as the monster of a cock sluggishly dug into her womanhood, spreading the lips of her labia with its swollen round tip. Slowly but surely, and with a constant soundtrack of incoherent mewls of ecstasy, Smoke's cock began to disappear inside of her little by little until Sage let out a sharp shriek, and Smoke's ceptor with warm fluid that flowed to drip from their joined organs.

Sage was no longer a virgin.

Smoke waited a moment for Sage's breath to steady.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning over her, his hand right hand moving to cup her cheek.

Sage's eyes were closed and her face tensed. She leaned her head into Smoke's hand, nodding with a soft hum. She turned her head and kissed his thumb, her lips wrapping around the tip of the digit playfully before she fell back onto her back, squirming her arms out of the sleeves of her robe to bare her arms. She laid for a moment longer, catching her breath.

"I'm alright," She finally said, her eyes still closed, "Keep going… Just don't go any deeper for now."

Smoke looked down. Less than a quarter of his length was inside of her.

Smoke nodded, his hands gripping Sage's hips as she flexed her legs apart to alleviate the painful stretch brought on by Smoke's massive girth.

Smoke began thrusting, building a fast rhythm rather quickly with the short length of cock accommodated by Sage. Sage quickly gripped the bar tighter as Smoke's thrusting Seemed to take all of her focus. Her grounded body laying fully horizontally remained stationary aside from the jostling of buoyant tits with every micro strike of Smoke's pelvis.

The pace was easy to maintain as Smoke fucked the Sage. A stray thrust every now again would go deeper, as Smoke found his basic instinct was to test and see if the servant was ready for more. Each of the odd strikes was met with a pulse of tenseness and shortening of breath, indicating that Sage was still getting used to virtually Smoke's tip.

Smoke began feeling himself warmed with the start of sweat collecting on his forehead as he was now leaning over Sage, thrusting with abundant gusto as if to make up for his limited range with power. This pace brought a breath panting out of Sage, her pussy, already tight like a vice, seeming to tense at the friction and stimulation of Smoke's primal pace.

The panting increases, and increased again, the sounds of pleasure spurring Smoke to increase his speed, until-

"Oh- Oh Gods! OH ELDER GODS!" Sage's back shot up in an arch on the bar as her body shuddered, her channel gripping Smoke's tip with pulsing squeezes as a rush of juices poured out between them on the stools and side of the bar. She then collapsed back to the bar.

Smoke leaned over her, resting himself on his arms on either side of her.

Sage reached a shaking hand to the tie of her ponytail, tugging it off and letting her hair loose to spill off the back of the bar.

"What a mess," She breathed, her eyes still closed "That was wonderful. I never imagined it feeling so good."

"Indeed," Smoke breathed, not knowing what else to say in response. His cock continued to pulse between them. Smoke waited a moment for Sage to indicate that she was ready to continue.

"Would it…" Sage squinted her closed eyes a bit, "Would it be alright if we took a bit of a break?"

Smoke let out a sigh. His cock didn't like that idea at all, but he nodded, withdrawing himself from her and taking a seat at the bar after pulling his slacks, his still enraged penis pointing vertically and pressed into his abs by the drawstring of the pants.

Sage, exhausted, rolled herself onto her stomach, reaching behind the bar to grab a bottle and two glasses. She set them on the bar before pulling on her robe, leaving it undone, her bare breasts partially exposed and covered at all times depending on her posture.

Filling the two glasses, Sage sat next to Smoke on the bar. She offered a toast to Smoke before taking a generous sip.

"That was amazing," Sage said again, her legs uncrossed as she leaned on the bar and took another sip of her drink.

Smoke thought it rude to disagree despite his unsatisfied cock burning at his lines, "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he chuckled, taking a sip of the strange foreign brew. It struck him off guard with its potency.

"Are all men so…" Sage began, her sentence trailing off as she looked for the right word.

"Big?" Smoke finished.

Sage laughed with a blush and a nod as she drained the glass, "You just seemed so… huge," She reached for the bottle and filled her glass again, "I almost thought I was going to pass out."

Smoke laughed, gulping down his glass in the hopes of calming his balls, which were now starting to ache. The ale of the bottle was an acquired taste which Smoke was starting to enjoy.

"Well," He refilled his drink with the bottle, "I can't speak for all men," he took a swig from the glass, "But I have been told that I'm bigger than average."

Sage finished her glass as Smoke answered her question, taking the bottle from him after he refilled his glass pour into her own.

"That makes a lot of sense," She said, "I was going to be worried if you were on the small side of the spectrum."

"No… I just have an elephant cock," Smoke joked as he took another drink.

Sage gulped down the ale in her mouth, "A what?" She laughed.

"It's an Earthrealm creature… Very big," Smoke put his hands out to indicate a long length.

The illustration made Sage laugh out loud, almost spitting out her drink. She managed to swallow without choking before laughing as she spoke, "You have an elephant cock!"

The amount the comment tickled Sage provoked Smoke into laughter as well.

"You fucking beast!" Sage laughed harder, "You just come in and rip a girl in half with your big fat penis that belongs on some big animal the size of a ROCK," She was laughing so hard that the sentence was almost unintelligible.

Smoke finished repouring his glass once more to hand the bottle to Sage again for her to do the same, a few more drinks from another glass helping her to calm down from making herself laugh so much.

Smoke felt his eyes starting to become heavy after a few more glasses. He had long since forgotten his mission to try and fall asleep, shaking his head and blinking his eyes to stay awake, watching Sage down yet another glass before he tipped his head back and drank his.

Sage put her glass on the counter, her head appearing very heavy upon her shoulders as she slightly swayed back and forth.

"I don't even know how late it is," She said, "I probably need to get back to get to bed. I'll be needed at sunrise."

She leaned over to stand up, her open Robe revealing her loose, pert tits.

The sight brought on a pulse of arousal through Smoke's chest and down through his cock. He found himself moving in to grab Sage in a Kiss before she could move away from the bar with very little thought.

The two stood up at once, the kiss almost instantly turning french. Sage let out a surprised murmur into Smoke's mouth that quickly melted into a hum of pleasure as she tilted her head and leaned forward into the kiss, her tongue moving to lick any residual alcohol from Smoke's teeth. Smoke's hands came sliding up to Sage's ribs, Sage's breath speeding into a soft pant as his strong fingers stimulated her glowing skin.

Smoke pressed forward, Sage moving in tandem with his instinctive pressure as she fell to sit back on her stool, spreading her legs wide and leaning back just as Smoke pushed his pants down to his knees, his cock flopping out to smack upon her labia and warm her clitoris with the heat of his pulsing shaft. He grabbed her torso roughly, Shifting her just an inch closer to him as he moved into position.

Smoke's eyes still closed in his kisses, he plunged his hips forward with passion, his cock slipping off of Sage's slick labia and missing her entrance.

Letting out a desperate grunt, Smoke retracted his hips and placed a shaking hand around his cock to guide himself inside of her, piercing Sage's pussy and making a smooth entrance sliding into her stretched cavern with the aid of her gushing arousal. Her womanhood appeared to welcome Smoke with more ease as compared to her first time.

Sage mewled, her tongue swirling around Smoke's as he mercilessly began pumping his cock into her inner velvet. It was speed picked strictly by impulse, a shallow length of his cock chosen to thrust, not out of courtesy, but at the desire of speed.

Sage didn't seem to mind the length of the thrusts, which was more than she had received from him before. She hummed and moaned into her kisses at his pace of fucking as her arms hung wrapped around his neck.

The pounding proceeded without end. Smoke's thrusts, not dealt with extreme care in his current state, were mind blowing by way of his stamina. It was only a matter of time by sheer force of repetition before her arms tensed around him, her cooing increasing until… until…

Sage broke the kiss long enough to let out a breathy moan as her body shivered and shook, the nectar of her flower gushing out their sex and all over the stool and floor.

Smoke didn't stop for her climax this time, which caught Sage by surprise as Smoke continued like a machine locked into his current setting. The unceasing stimulation was enough a bring panting, moaning "Oh!" in time with his every thrust. Her body continued to shake from her orgasm, and Sage found her posture failing her current position as she began sliding off of the stool.

Smoke's arms came around Sage as her legs wrapped around his waist just as she fully slid off of the stool, Smoke swooping her up to hold her as he stood, his pelvis still hammering at her core.

The smooth demonstration of strength was enough to excite Sage into another flurry of kisses as Smoke turned and laid her on the bar. Sage's feet began sliding up down and caressing Smoke's back with her heels as he kept his pace against her.

Another earth shattering orgasm rocked Sages body as she gripped Smoke with her thighs, her convulsing channel letting loose another geyser of her piping juices.

Smoke, again, did not seem to notice as he fucked and fucked and fucked her on the bar like a piston.

Sage's breathing didn't seem to calm from her climax, Her heart beating against Smoke's chest at rapid pace as she moaned and moaned at his thrusts before she was driven into another violent orgasm, throwing her head back against the bar and away from Smoke's kiss as she let out a cry of ecstasy and pelted Smoke's loins with more of her lust.

Her whole body tensed for a moment before Sage's arms began loosening their grip on Smoke, her legs falling away from him to dangle off the bar, her breathing labored as her whole body became slick with sweat to Smoke's touch.

Smoke felt his own stamina failing as his thrusts became harder to maintain in speed, his eyes becoming heavy despite his chest pounding with stimulation.

Smoke thrusted at a sluggish pace as he leaned more of his body weight on top of Sage before finding himself sliding to his left and pulling Sage into an embrace laying on the bar.

The two of them cuddled as they peddled their feet to find the most comfortable position within the narrow realestate of the marble counter.

Soon, comfort was achieved, and Sage pressed her head against Smoke's Chest as the ninja's hips moved slowly in their primal function inside of her.

Smoke felt his eyes close of their own accord, his hips slowly coming to a standstill.

He opened them again to find Sage rolling off of the bar and wrapping herself up in her robe as she carried her sash and underwear in a hurry.

"It's almost morning," Sage whispered, her eyes half closed.

Smoke's head spun from his interrupted sleep. He groggily peeled himself off the counter top, pulling his slacks up and pawing the floor for his robe and sash, which he held as Sage leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I need to go."

Smoke heard her voice as he stared at the ground, hearing brisk sandals clop away.

The ninja worked one foot in front of the other for a treacherous journey from the bar to his room which lasted an eternity.

Finally, he creaked open his door and closed it behind him, the dull light of dawn shining through the windows as he dropped his robe on the floor and slid back into bed next to Mileena.

He was asleep almost instantly.


	11. The Garden Encounter

_**THE GARDEN ENCOUNTER**_

Smoke's eyes opened to his room being well lit by hard rays of the morning sun pouring through his windows. He shifted to the middle of the bed to find that it was devoid of any female presence.

Mileena was gone.

With how late Smoke had fallen asleep, it didn't surprise him that Mileena had managed to slip out without stirring him. He assumed she returned to her chambers or otherwise went on to do whatever the clone of princess would do with her day.

A sudden pang of discomfort in his testicles made Smoke yearn for her presence. He had a feeling the pain of pent up stimulation had something to do with his sex with Sage, but the previous night was such a blur that he couldn't remember if he had reached a climax.

Smoke sighed, brushing off his discomfort as he rolled out of bed and moved into the bathroom. He stripped off his boots and pants and took a hot shower, exiting the bathroom fully nude.

He looked to his chair in the corner and chuckled to himself thinking of how Mileena had exited the bath in much the same way. Relieving the memory brough blood pouring through Smoke's penis as he padded across the room in his barefeet to get dressed, trying his best to ignoring the his quickened breath and heart rate.

As he grabbed a fresh pair of ninja slacks and sat at his corner chair to put them on, he saw his penis, throbbing and veiny, and could not resist it drawing his focus.

Putting the pants down, Smoke spread his legs and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock before beginning to jack himself. His penis grew in size at the attention and stimulation, and Smoke found himself letting off a heated breath he stroked himself with great speed.

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then twenty, and Smoke soon found his arm and wrist getting tired, with no end in sight aside from a marginal sensation of pleasure. Smoke sighed, his heart racing as he let go of his penis and watched it throb and pulse before him.

These next days without Jade would be murder.

He decided he would try again after working out, and dressed for the gym in slacks and a tank top, feeling it necessary to wear his mask. It wasn't a day for sparring our technique, but for conditioning, and there was no need to get a mask sweaty for that.

Once he was ready, Smoke left his room, locking it behind him.

* * *

Jade pulled at the sleeves of her coat and the legs of her jeans.

Why did Earthrealmer's have to wear clothes that were so uncomfortable?

She walked down a busy street of one of Earthrealm's large cities before turning down an alleyway and tapping a few bricks on a wall in sequence to open the secret entrance to Outworld's embassy established after the first Mortal Kombat tournament. The building resembled a luxury hotel complete with red carpets and marble stairs.

The clerk at the desk looked to be of Nigerian descent by Earthrealm standards, his biceps almost bigger than his head. He wore a sleeveless cloak similar to one that might be worn by Baraka.

"Aw," he smiled as Jade approached the counter, "You must be Princess Kitana's bodyguard. She told us to expect you. We will house you as long as you need to stay while you conduct your business for the homeland."

His eyes then darted up and down Jade's form.

"I must say, you are more beautiful than I imagined."

Jade felt a smile overtake her cheeks without her permission.

* * *

Smoke slid the door closed behind him as he entered the palace's garden. The beautiful foliage and pond were fenced by pillars that created an awning walkway that circled the courtyard. Such a path was designed for a leisurely walk, but served the Earthrealmer's accustomed to outdoor running a place to do laps.

Smoke stretched for a moment before beginning his run around the garden.

He was surprised by how awake he felt given his irregular sleep. He supposed that pocketing three hours here and three hours there eventually equaled out to a full night's sleep. Such a schedule was not one he would want to repeat, as his head ached for some reason as he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Smoke finished his first lap around the garden and was halfway through his second when he heard a second pair of jogging feet on the gravel.

Suddenly, Smoke felt a jolt of a smack to buttocks. The harsh sensation on the backside of his pelvis was combined with the surprise was enough to wake his sensitive member. Smoke was frustrated by this, as the lust of his cock was just dying down when this attack brought on further stimulation to begin filling his member with blood again.

Who in the hell would-

Suddenly a bright white tank top clothing pale skin came into Smoke's peripheral vision. A feminane figure overtook Smoke, running in front of him as she jogged around the path.

Smoke spotted the hard bouncing of her abundant heaving chest gripped by white cloth as she passed. As he was now behind her, his eyes fell to her large swaying posterior, which bounced with her every contact of her foot on the ground.

The green cargo shorts that housed the delectable and buoyant flesh, on top of the stream of blonde hair that bounced in a ponytail above it, told Smoke that Sonya Blade was his partner on the track who had smacked his backside.

The revelation of Sonya having been the one who struck at his butt relieved Smoke of the flash of hostility he felt at the surprise attack. It seemed logical that this was Sonya's form of playful affection. Smoke decided to let it go, losing sight of Sonya as she ran ahead.

Just after his second lap, Smoke felt another smack upon his posterior as Sonya overtook him a second time.

Smoke felt his member rush with blood once more without his consent. Sonya's playfulness seemed to be exciting Smoke's body into other physical pursuits than jogging.

It was difficult to resist the urge to reach down to his penis to try and steady or mask it as it painfully bobbed at the front of his slacks, but Smoke endured, letting out a soft grunt as he continued to jog.

As he watched her run out of his line of sight once more, Smoke almost felt as if Sonya was challenging him to some sort of game. Naturally the contest would involve chasing after and catching her.

The thought excited Smoke-but the way his member pulsed at the thought of such a game told him what would happen if he caught her.

He had had sex with Mileena.

He had had sex with Sage.

Both were without Jade's permission.

But…

Jade DID send him to have sex with Sonya, and-although a juvenile defense-the case could be made that Jade's "yes," to one girl outside of their relationship, unmet by an expressed "No," to other girls beyond that, could be understood as a declaration of an "open season," as she never expressly said that Smoke COULDN'T have sex with Mileena, or Shao Kahn's servant-or with Sonya again.

As if on cue, Sonya struck once more and passed Smoke.

Smoke caught Sonya's jostling toned rear with his eyes again.

The logic was sound.

It was time to play.

Smoke increased his speed, closing in on Sonya, his approach met by her speeding up, seemingly hearing his feet. The two's jogging quickly turned into running as the leisurely jaunt around the garden escalated into a chase at full sprint.

Smoke was built for strength and dexterity while it seemed Sonya was conditioned for more speed and flexibility as she remained out of reach ahead of Smoke's steps. He wasn't going to catch her unless he played toward his strength.

Smoke bided his time as he chased Sonya down the length of the Garden. As she went to turn the corner, He leapt off of the walkway to front flip over the foliage of the garden and around the corner pillar of the awning, circumnavigating the turn.

He landed just behind Sonya, the special forces operative jumping in surprise as Smoke grabbed her around the torso with his arms before she could speed away.

"Damn ninja," She struggled against him playfully with a grin, her breath exasperated "I should've known you'd cheat."

"You never indicated any rules," Smoke breathed as he tightened his grip.

The two's giggling struggle brought Smoke slamming into the corner pillar, pressing the pair together and ramming Sonya's ass against Smoke's bulge.

"Oh shit," Sonya breathed, pressing her ass further upon him to feel out the shape of his manhood, her squirming away from him becoming more docile, though just as impassioned, "What are you going to do?"

Smoke could feel Sonya's racing pulse from his arms around her.

"What am I going to do?" He asked back with a chuckle as he pressed his hips forward against her's.

The struggle continued, bringing the two staggering forward to the next pillar, Sonya putting her hands up on the stone fixture as not to run headlong into the pillar.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" She repeated, giggling as she rocked her hips against his bulge.

"What am I going to do?" Smoke breathed again as he nibbled at the crook of Sonya's neck, his hands moving to the front of Sonya's pants.

"Yeah, I want to know what are you going to do to me," she panted back. Sonya leaned her head to the side and gave a soft moan as she turned knees inward.

"You want to know what I'm going to do you?" Smoke murmured against her neck as the soft pop of a button and the zip of a zipper could be heard from down below, tightly bound fabric swaying loose from Sonya's waistline.

Her shorts, three sizes too small, continued to cling to her exclusively by the size of her ass.

Smoke grabbed the shorts, his thumbs looping the inside of her panties as he slid them to her knees, his left hand receiving a drop of arousal from her pussy as he retracted his hands quickly to pull down his own pants, returning his arms around Sonya quickly Once his slacks rested at his mid thighs and his penis hung loose, as not to allow her to, "escape."

Sonya giggled more, her struggling a thin facade to rub her bared pussy on his freed cock.

She looked down to find Smoke's swollen meat throbbing out in front of her between her legs, Her wriggling ass seemingly enough to fully engorge the ceptor.

The violent pulses of Smoke's enraged cock were enough for the member to touch against her labia and graze her clitoris with its every breath.

"Yeah," She moaned, biting her lip, grinding her labia up and down the shaft of his cock "What the fuck are you going to do to me?"

Sonya watched as Smoke's cock receded from her sight and disappeared between his legs.

It appeared he was about to answer the question.

Smoke gripped his manhood by the hilt before grinding his plump tip against her labia, his penis beginning to shine as the fluid of Sonya's arousal dribbled down his length.

Sonya moaned, rocking her fat ass on Smoke's head of Smoke's serpant, teasing and encouraging the tip to pierce her defenses, bringing a pleasured grunt out of the ninja as her lower lips continued to drool on the beast.

Sonya then widened her hips, bending her knees slightly as she thrusted downward on onto Smoke's member, The bulbous head of his swollen flesh disappearing within her.

The shock of the wet penetration commanded the most primal urges of Smoke's body that, "all bets were off," As he threw his hips forward into Sonya, impaling her with two-thirds of his length.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Sonya's head tensed and her fingers pressed into the pillar before her trying to brace herself for incoming pound of the century.

Smoke withdrew himself up to his tip and slammed back in Sonya, and repeated the motion without mercy as if to drive a hole through.

Smoke continued to nibble at Sonya's neck as she whimpered through gritted teeth. As more arousal began making her channel slicker, Her neck and her teeth began to relax, and she took to moaning long moans as her chest heaved and her breasts jostled with every strike of Smoke's hips.

Smoke grew more comfortable as well, widening his stance so that his feet were just Sonya, his fingers sliding under her tanktop as her arms hugged her closely and rested on her stomach, his right arm eventually falling between her legs. His middle and ring finger worked in tandem with his malicious thrusts and his nibbling mouth on her neck to tease Sonya in all the right ways, quickly bringing her moans loader and her love canal tighter until her balloon was popped.

Sonya bit her lip, the two respecting they were in a public place as she came hard upon him, the gravel beneath them audibly receiving the drip and pour of pussy juices as the created a puddle beneath them.

Sonya's knees buckled from the pleasure, her stance hard to hold as her core contracted with lightning bolts of pleasure.

Smoke moved to accommodate her, finding himself sliding down to his knees along with Sonya, who shifted her hands from the pillar to the ground before her.

Sonya breathed as her head hung loose, bangs from her braid falling to cover her eyes as she caught her breath.

Slowly, her back steadied itself and her hips began rocking against Smoke, which was enough of sign to him to continue.

Smoke's fucking proceeded from where it left off, his weighted and dangling balls swinging with his every thrust, the powerful drives of his penis shifting Sonya's whole body forward and swinging buxom bosom swaying forward with great force.

Smoke kept on with a steady pace, eventually finding himself leaning over Sonya's back.

Sonya's soft whimpers in the offbeats of his strikes told him her pendulum of breasts was uncomfortable in the position, so hands moved to support her, snaking their way up underneath her tank top, a finger on either hand catching the fabric to pull it up with him on his journey. He then reached her bra, which he put his thumbs under, and, with the bunching hem of her tanktop, flipped over her chest to expose the bosom. His hands then cupped the breasts, his left to her right and his right to her left, and cupped her breasts as he continued to pound his hips against her.

Smoke felt Sonya's hardened nipples dig into his palms with every thrust, the friction bringing new sounds of pleasure ecstasy from the special forces operative as she seemed to throw her hips back at Smoke just as hard as his hips gave it to her.

Smoke continued, driving his cock into her even harder, Sonya's pussy soon contracting on him once more.

"Oh… Oh shit… Oh fuck… Fuck me, Smoke… Fuck me… Damn! FUCK!" Her bodied tensed as she moaned sent hot juice spraying Smoke's meat again, adding to the puddle beneath their joined sexes.

"Fuck me," Sonya panted as her upper body collapsed and she laid her head on the ground.

Smoke was about to remove his hands from her breasts when she grabbed them and them onto her as she gained her breath, her tits rising and falling into his palms.

After a moment, she began circling his hand on her breasts, kneading her precious cleavage in small circles. Her but pressed out and up as much as she could go, inviting Smoke for more.

He complied without debate.

Sonya seemed to moan with every thrust, the new position allowing Smoke to drive into her more deeply. Sonya was close to taking a full three-quarters of his length, a fact that pleasured Smoke as the wet sound of wet hard meat sliding through wetter soft meat seemed to drown out all other audio of nature in his ear.

The deep penetration felt good to Smoke. Very good.

He felt himself pick up speed, his pleasure beginning to build higher than before.

He felt his balls begin to swirl.

So much tension.

So much passion pent up.

He needed to find release.

He needed to get what was inside of him out.

He began thrusting harder, Sonya's moans increasing with him as he picked up speed. Before long, he was driving Sonya into the ground with pace of cock.

"Come on," Smoke grunted under his breath, sweat dripping off of his body and onto Sonya.

Their slapping sexes clapped louder.

Smoke began squeezing Sonya's breasts like they were two stress-balls, the action driving Sonya over the edge as came violently against his onslaught of thrusts.

But Smoke didn't have time to stop.

He was close now.

If he just went a bit harder.

-A bit faster-

It would be enough.

He was so close.

So close he could…

He could…

He could…

Suddenly, the door to the garden slid open, Sonya and Smoke stopping in their tracks as the listened to two pair of feet entering the courtyard.

Sonya looked over her shoulder to Smoke. Smoke looked to Sonya. The two at once lept off of each other, pulling up their pants and readjusting their attire. They straightened themself out just as two masked guards turned the corner.

They looked at the pair, spears in their hand, their masks obscuring all emotion.

"We…" Smoke huffed as he waved his hand, "We just fell while running. We're fine."

Sonya rubbed her booted ankle as if she had twisted it.

The guards looked at them for a moment longer, and then at each other, before continuing their routine patrol around the garden.

Smoke and Sonya picked themselves off of the gravel, brushing the dirt from their pants and hands.

Sonya looked to watch the guards leave before catching Smoke in an embrace.

"Dammit, Smoke," She breath before giving him a quick peck on the lips, "That was great." She gave him a squeeze with her arms before taking a step away from him, "I should probably hit showers," She said as she moved towards the door, "Thanks for the run!" She called before crossing into the garden and out Smoke's sight line.

"Of course," Smoke sighed as he followed her ass watching her exit.

His heartbeat began to slow just as his balls began to ache.

* * *

Jade huffed and puffed as she tried to gain her breath laying on her back nude next to the clerk of the embassy in her guest bedroom.

"Was it good for you, too, your highness?" He asked with a smile, moving to spoon her as his member, long, limp and still warm, hung over her thigh.

"Excellent, Dingo," Jade breathed, "truly excellent."


	12. The Royal Encounter: Part 1

_**THE ROYAL ENCOUNTER: PART I**_

Smoke closed the door to the garden behind him as he re-entered the Outworld palace. He began the journey to his room, his balls aching from his encounter with Sonya Blade moments earlier.

The ninja felt himself grow dizzy as the simple act of walking was made complicated due to the prioritized blood flow his body insisted on circulating through loins. He had been so near orgasm, but the interruption of two Out World guards had stunted his release.

Sonya had said she was going to go take a shower. The thought of her being naked in her room did not help the Earthrealm warrior's condition.

Smoke turned onto the hall of his room and approached his door. His plan was to take a shower and masturbate, putting an end to the insufferably pent-up lust of his manhood. However, as each step took him closer to his quarters, he found a pulse begin in his chest, sending chills down his back and excitement behind his exhausted eyes.

It was as if his body was softly whispering to him, "You're not done yet. You haven't finished. You need to finish."

This primal pulse within him seemed to be sending some sort of code to his subconscious brain, a code which commanded Smoke's feet to continue down the hall passed his door.

Smoke placed his hand on the handle of his door, attempting to shut-out the pulsing voice to enter his room. Try as he might, however, he found it impossible to move his hand and open the door to enter the room. He instead felt his breath quicken and his ears grow hot, as he realized that walking down the hall in the direction of Sonya's room was much more appealing than entering his own.

As such, without much provocation made by critical thinking, or thinking at all, for that matter, Smoke released his hand from the handle, and moved with a quickened pace to his destination.

He wasn't done.

He needed to finish.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes, the mid-afternoon sun still shining through the window of her guest room. Rolling out from her bed, she made a brisk trip to the bathroom to relieve her bladder.

Upon her return to the disheveled silk sheets of the Out World embassy bed, Dingo stirred next to her.

"Aw, so the elder goddess is awake." Dingo smiled with a deep laugh as he moved to place his arms around her, "Does she require an offering?" He asked before moving to kiss her cheek, then her jaw and then her neck.

"That…" Jade started breathlessly with a bit of a laugh, "That won't be necessary," She said as she leaned her head to the side to expose her neck.

"Oh, lady Jade," Dingo met eyes with her, "Modesty is not for the divine. I will give you what you deserve."

Jade's lips were then met with his, and she closed her eyes and gave a soft hum as she spread her legs.

* * *

Sonya arrived before her door, a visible strain in her gate as she walked, appearing visibly soar from what anyone would assume was a vigorous session of cardio. She gave a tug behind her to the tight shorts, which continued to look as if they might explode off her legs at any moment, and put her key to her door.

Just as the door swung open to her suite, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"Who the fuck-" Sonya's outburst was interrupted as the figure behind her pushed her into the room, her feet peddling to prevent her from stumbling forward.

"I didn't finish," Smoke growled as his teeth nibbled playfully at the crook of her neck.

"Oh…" Sonya moaned with a reluctantly breathless tone, partially in response to Smoke's words and forwardness, but mainly in response to his actions as she arched her back, pressing herself against a familiar and throbbing lump of an intruder that ground against the seat of her pants once more.

"Shit," She breathed sharply as she fondled Smoke's bulge with her posterior, exploring its shape and size with her ass. She then turned, Scooping Smoke's head away from her neck with her hand as she caught him in a kiss, a battle of tongues fought between their mouths as she pressed herself against him.

Smoke's hands came to rest at Sonya's sides just below her ribs as he kissed her.

Slowly but surely, he began walking them, inch by inch, to her bed, The special forces operative throwing herself on top of her sheets and pulling the ninja down with her as soon as her calves graced the edge of the mattress.

Smoke's knees bounced on either side of Sonya as he landed straddling her. his pelvis hovered just above hers, the two gyrating and clothed pleasure-centers seamingly irradiating one another with their mutual lust.

Smoke's tongue swiveled and swirled its way inside of Sonya's mouth as his hands desperately unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. Sonya's hands dug themselves inside of Smoke's pants, bother of her hands fisted around his generous length, pulling his skin up and down over his tip, the feel of the grateful pulses of from his cock exciting her to raise her head up off of the bed into their kiss.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Sonya turned to look at the door before looking at Smoke with a bit lip, her face reflecting the contemplation of whether or not the door should be answered as her fingers clung around his cock.

With his heart racing, Smoke helped her decision by, to much his own chagrin.

Taking a step up and away from the bed, Smoke's elastic waistband softly slapped into place as Sonya's arms slid out of his pants and she was given a path to access the door.

Sonya got up quickly, letting out a heated sigh and buttoning her shorts as she passed Smoke and answered the door.

It was Johnny Cage.

"Johnny?" Sonya's brow rose, her head glancing back into her room.

Smoke was gone.

"Yep, it's me," Johnny gave a smile, "Did I catch you at a bad time? Are you busy?"

Sonya again looked back into the room.

"I… um…" Her brow raised for a moment, "I guess not-no-I mean not really. Come in."

Johnny stepped into the room, and, unbeknownst to both him and Sonya, a figure cloaked with magic of shadow and vapor exited the room just before the movie star closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jade rested on all fours as she panted against silk sheets, sweat rolling off of her back as she slowly came down from the high of an orgasm. She looked underneath herself and through her legs to Dingo's dark thighs behind her, his large testicles full and swollen, and the knuckles of his right hand barely visible as they moved up and down along his shaft.

"Ready?" Dingo's voice asked as Jade felt his off-hand smack the left side of her ass.

"Yes, Kotal..." Jade huffed breathlessly...

Hearing her own words, she tensed immediately and felt her cheeks burn hot

"What was that?" Dingo asked.

"I'm ready, Dingo," She spoke up, correcting herself.

It had been years since she uttered that name. She had never made that mistake with Smoke.

The thought of the gray ninja brought a slight pang of sorrow to her heart.

Why was she doing this?

The question quickly faded as Dingo's throbbing tip rubbed against her flower, her thoughts vanishing completely as she found herself penetrated once more.

* * *

Smoke exited his room following an ice cold shower and a change of clothes. He had decided to put off masturbating after grabbing something to eat and checking the status of the tournament. The fights were running ahead of schedule, and today was to be the start of the semi-finals.

Smoke's trek to the banquet hall took him once more past Sonya's room. A soft pounding seemed to vibrate through the door, and Smoke felt all the same glad that Johnny and took his advice, as well as a touch of something less positive at thought of Sonya having intercourse with someone other than himself. He wasn't entirely sure why he left the room, but it appeared now that he was correct in the instinct that he was a second pick for Sonya, a stand-in for her true prize, one which she would never have asked for, but would apparently receive all the same if given the chance.

As Smoke turned the corner he found a set of four slave women cloaked in robes carrying some sort of idol on their shoulders. One of the women seemed to be struggling, and, as Smoke neared them, began to lose hold on her quarter of the piece to carry.

As the slave girl doubled over, Smoke dashed forward, catching the piece on his shoulder and preventing it from colliding with the floor.

The cloaked woman looked up from the floor, her eyes meeting Smoke's as he saw a familiar visage.

Sage, the future mother to Shao-Khan's unborn, not-yet-conceived male heir, looked confused and grateful all at the same time, and Smoke gave her a nod to find something to do while he finished carrying the piece, the other slaves too strained and focused to notice the new labor.

After what seemed like ages of walking on a trip that felt aimless due the idol's size obscuring Smoke's view of the path forward, The slave women began lowering the piece to the ground. Smoke followed their lead and came stepping away from the piece.

Before he could attain a better look at the object, a sudden shriek caught the ninja by surprise.

"An Earthrealm man!" The slave women exclaimed as they finally caught view of Smoke.

In a matter of moments, the three slaves ran out of the room, Leaving Smoke alone with the art piece.

The ninja circled the sizable idol to discover that it was a statue of Shao Kahn.

With his immediate curiosity satiated, he then turned to examine his surroundings, finding quickly that he was in a sizable hall with a dark marble floor.

The far side of the room was decorated and ordained with an assortment of blue fabrics on one side, and green on the other. Through the busy decorations, Smoke could almost interpret the soft outline of two beds.

It was then that he realized he was in the royal chambers, chambers where no man was meant to be, hence the delivery made by exclusively female labor, and hence, their startled reaction to his presence.

Smoke's eyes fell on the green fabric that surrounded Jade's corner just before his attention was taken by a soft tapping. It was incredibly faint, the kind of sound one feels more than actually hears.

The sound, irregular in its frequency, seemed to be immenating from a closed door to Smoke's right, perpendicular to the blue and green beds at the end of the room.

The ninja approached the door to find it was cracked open just enough for him to see inside, his eyes greeted by a decor of hot pinks and violets.

Smoke spied a dresser, and a carpet… and a bed-

-a bed softly squeaking from the individual on top of it.

Mileena was laid out on her back, clad in only a pink leotard that covered her torso and a black sash that wrapped around her thin waist. Her legs were splayed open, and the imprint of her hand could be seen flexing the fabric in front of her groin as she very clearly was pleasuring herself at an impressive speed.

With her eyes shut, her cheeks flushed and her breathing audible, Mileena let out the smallest mewl as she slowly arched her back, apparently hitting a particularly pleasurable level of stimulation.

Smoke found himself wanting to look away, but his eyes all the same remained on the daughter of Shao Kahn.

Watching the pink ninja flooded Smoke's memories of bedding Mileena, holding her, cleaving with her and feeling her cling to him with the most intimate squeeze.

It was intoxicating.

His hand went to his groin, his manhood pained by the restraint of his pants. He found himself wanting to free his scepter and touch it as his eyes excited his loins.

How focused did a girl have to be on buttering her muffin to miss three slave women screaming?

Smoke grasped at his tenting meat as he swallowed the saliva in his mouth as not to drool.

After a few grips at his pants, his arm dug passed his waistline, his elbow pushing pants down just enough for his member to flop free and throb at full mast before him.

Smoke's eyes refused to break away from Mileena as his hand began pulling at his meat, at first slowly, but quickly speeding up as he seemingly by instinct matched Mileena's speed of masturbation.

A rush of pleasure spilled through Smoke as he stroked himself, his breath quickening to a pant, the pleasure increasing to a point where he almost felt in need of a way to steady himself.

His knees buckled slightly as his offhand hand went to grip the doorframe, his hand making an audible tap on the surface.

Uh-oh...

Mileena's eyes suddenly shot open and looked to the doorway to find no one in sight.

A ninja, even a preoccupied ninja, knew better than to be spotted.

Smoke closed the distance between himself and the grand door of the royal chambers in a very quick and very silent manner.

Just before he could reach his exit, however, he heard a faint creak of a door and a voice behind him.

"Smoke?"

The Ninja turned, finding Mileena standing at the entrance to her bedroom.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She asked.

"I," Smoke raised a brow, "Well, somewhat by accident, come to think of it," he finally said with a glance to the floor, taking a few steps toward Mileena as not to shout at her from across the room.

"And… how long have you been here?" She asked with a blush coming over her cheeks as her gaze dropped below Smoke's eyeline.

Smoke looked down, noticing how his fully erected cock protruded underneath his pants.

"Long… enough," Smoke searched for the right words, "I… uh..."

"Oh… fuck." Mileena rolled her eyes, her head taking on the color of a ripe tomato.

"Oh don't be embarrassed," Smoke laughed, "especially not on my account."

Mileena let out a laugh as she remembered catching Smoke pleasuring himself.

"Very well," She sighed, "I suppose we're even."

Their gazes met.

"I suppose we are," Smoke smiled back.

There was a silence.

"Wait…" Mileena's eyes narrowed, darting down to his enraged groin, "...did you… were you…" She pointed to his tent, "... masturbating just now?"

Now Smoke's head was turning red.

"I, uh..." he stammered for a moment, "Yes… I'm sorry."

"Wow," Mileena, "I never took earthrealmers to be such perverts."

"I'm sorry," Smoke repeated, "It wasn't right for me to…"

"Touch yourself while watching me?" Mileena picked up where Smoke trailed off.

Smoke looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry," he said once more.

Mileena seemed to be made uncomfortable by the eye-contact.

"Y-Yeah, you should be," She said as she pressed her weight into one side, her other leg crossing over as a soft blush rose through her cheeks.

"What's that?" Smoke inquired with a tilt of his head.

"What's what?" Mileena furrowed her brow as her cheeks grew redder, shifting her weight between her crossed feet.

"You're blushing," Smoke observed.

"What of it?" Mileena shrugged.

"Do you…" Smoke had a hard time believing the question on his tongue, "Does it…?"

"What, Smoke?"

"You're just blushing and all…"

"And…? Does it what?"

"Excite you?"

"What?"

"Does the idea of me touching myself watching you pleasure yourself excite you?"

Mileena's jaw dropped, her inability to refute the accusation immediately exposing her. A smile of embarrassment at the exposure won over on her face as her eyes shot to the floor in defeat.

"I …" She searched for the words as her cheeks began to blaze, "I mean… What do you think? What do you suppose I was thinking about when I was…" She glanced at him for a moment before looking down again.

A silence overtook the room as Mileena suddenly felt very vulnerable.

She then slowly looked back at Smoke, meeting his eyes once more.

Mileena slowly smiled back, suddenly feeling comforted by his expression.

For a moment the two stood, looking at each other with a smile that only seemed to widen at the thought of the exchange that had just taken place.

Gradually, the smiles began to fade, expressions far less innocent their place as all rational thought was lost through the mutual gaze.

There was a thought that floated around in Smoke's head, a vague idea that he could leave.

_He could leave and could do nothing and just walk away._

But then there was another thought-

-Another thought just floating around in his head, an idea where he could NOT leave-

-an idea where he could stay, just for a little while-

-and see just what Mileena looked like without that pink leotard.

Smoke found himself staring at the hot pink clung so tightly to her form.

_He liked that idea._

He looked back to meet Mileena's eyes.

_She seemed to like it, too._

* * *

Jade hung off of the front end of the embassy bed, her breast hanging from her chest colliding with the side of the mattress in time with every powerful thrust of Dingo behind her. Her fingers tensed against the carpeted floor as not to allow herself to fall off the bed.

Her head spun as her insides felt electrified by Dingo's powerful cock. Every thrusts felt more pleasurable than the last, building and building, one after the other, until… until…

Jade bit down the sheet in front of her face as her body tensed she was wracked by pleasure.

Dingo quickly began swearing as her orgasm seemed to surprise him, his hips only managing a few more thrusts before he quickly withdrew just in time to begin bolting out thick ropes of his seed all over Jade's ass and lower back.

"Damn, woman," He breathed with a laugh, as he fell back to sit on the bed.

"Is that you saying you're done?" Jade asked with a chuckle as she brought herself up to set across from him and eye the limp hose of his penis.

"Not even close," Dingo scoffed,"You know how to make a man lust for eternity."

* * *

"Do you ever tire of all of the pink?" Smoke asked, sitting on the edge of Mileena's bed as he slipped off the last of his two kung-fu shoes and tossed them next to his discarded tank top.

Mileena, barefoot and still only in her leotard, gave a laugh as she closed and locked the door to her bedroom.

"Eh," She gave a bit of a shrug, "Daddy sort of picked the color for me," She turned from the door and looked at the vibrant decor, "I've never really taken enough time to look at it to really grow tired of it," She looked to Smoke, "I guess I've just always faintly been aware of the room feeling…" she spun her hands by the wrists as she searched for a proper description, "...Exciting."

Smoke gave a humored grunt in response as he began removing his slacks, shifting on the bed to slip them off of his buttocks and then down his legs.

Mileena did much of the same, turning to stand in front of her dresser just beside the door and infront of Smoke with her back to him as she slipped the elastic-like fabric of her leotard off of her shoulders. She then untied her black sash, throwing it on top her her dresser before slipping the hot pink tights down her body. The pink fabric gathered in a puddle at Mileena's legs as she bent over and stepped out of the clothes to pick them up, mooning Smoke with picturesque view of Her bare ass and exposed womanhood.

The sight froze Smoke with his pants in hand, leaving him stationary until Mileena rose back up with her leotard in hand to place it with her sash.

Smoke was able break from the trance to throw his pants with his other close just as Mileena turned to face him, the two taking each other's naked forms as Mileena approached him on the bed.

The two's eyes hungrily scanning each other's physiques eventually came to meet one another just as Mileena mounted the bed by straddling Smoke's waist, her knees on either side of her legs.

"Do you ever get tired of all the grey?" She asked back, hanging her arms around his neck before running her fingers through the back of his long hair.

"Well," Smoke wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands caressing her lower back, "On one account, it's a neutral color, and on the second, My room is not exclusively the color of my clothes."

"I'm assuming that's your Earthrealm room that you're talking about," Mileena responded, putting down her weight to sit on Smoke's lap, his erect and throbbing manhood laid up against her stomach up to her navel.

"Yes," Smoke leaned back to lay on the bed, his arms around Mileena making her follow to hover above him.

"I suppose it would look nasty to have a room that's entirely gray," Mileena smiled, lowering herself to lay on top of his chest, her cleavage smooshing against his pecs as she began closing the distance between their faces.

"I suppose it would," Smoke managed to say before being caught in Mileena's kiss, the two passionately embracing and fondling each other atop the bed.

Smoke let out slight pained grunt as his Cock pulsed beneath Mileena. Mileena lifted herself, and Smoke adjusted so his Cock could stand tall behind Mileens, with the hilt of his pressed against her labia.

In the more comfortable position the two continued to kiss, Mileena softly mewling as her pussy began producing its arousal right on top of Smoke's saber.

The contact with the heated meat excited Mileena more, her hips gyrating to rub herself upon Smoke's cock. The movement brought yet another mewl from her as her breathing increased and heart began pounding hard enough for Smoke to feel her pulse against his chest.

Smoke's hips instinctively threw themselves forward, lifting his pelvis off the bed and extending his length by a small integer.

Mileena took the primal gesture as a sign that things needed to escalate as raised her own lower body up from the bed and reached between her legs to grab. Smoke's cock with her small fingers. With his manhood steadied, her head shot downward, watching her work through the gap of her dangling breasts to guide's Smoke's serpent to align with her womanhood. Once it was in place, she began lowering herself down, her abundant arousal and her womanhood's newfound familiarity with the intruder providing a slick entrance as she impaled herself upon him.

The two took turns with moans and shudders as they quickly resumed kissing with extreme vigor as Mileena began thrusting and twerking her hips upon his cock, her warm entrance gripping him with a firm hospitality.

Mileena's nectar continued to pour and drizzle between them as she rocked her hips with reckless abandon. After seemingly reaching the maximum speed she could while laying on Smoke, she immediately rose up, placing her hands on Smoke's chest as she began bouncing up and down on his length, her bosom gyrating heavily with the soft shape and abundant mass.

The primal movements prioritized speed and friction as Mileena endeavored to move as hard as she could fuck herself on Smoke's cock. Smoke's own hips began to buck their way upward into Mileena, both on and off beat with her cleaving.

Smoke's hands gripped firmly on Mileena's hips, guiding and encouraging her speed to be at its most maximum. He couldn't stop a moan at the sensation of Mileena flexing her canal around him, effectively squeezing his cock with her most intimate muscle as she desperately pounded her way towards a climax.

Smoke flexed right back, groaning as his cock swelled with stimulation, the increase in size seemingly enough to propel Mileena into overdrive with her movements, a familiar grip by Mileena's inner velvet taking it's hold around him.

"Oh… Oh…." She began to moan, and the moaning turned into a pant "Yes… Yes…" and the pant into a chant, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Mileena threw herself on top of Smoke and clung to him tightly, both with her arms and with her pussy and upon him, her body tensing before shudder brought forth an all consuming pleasure through her body.

The orgasm left left her chest heaving and her body glistening with sweat as she kissed Smoke hungrily.

"You're so good," she murmured breathlessly against his lips.

Her display had brought Smoke's tortured cock to the precipice of release.

"I'm so close," he moaned, his kisses moving from her mouth to her cheek and chin.

"Don't let me stop you," Mileena panted, moving her head lay upon Smoke's shoulder, "Give it to me."

Smoke didn't need to be told twice as his went around her body atop him his hips began thrusting desperately upward with hungry and sturdy strikes. Each clap of Smoke's skin on Mileena's brought a bolt of passion through his loins, his balls swelling and his head spinning with pleasure.

As his rhythm built, Mileena began to match his movements, slowly rocking against his every thrust, the increased friction spurring Smoke to speed himself as much as he could from his posture.

Smoke held Mileena tighter, and Mileena returned his grip with her own arms.

With her mouth against his ear, she began whispering to him, "Cum for me. Cum for me, Smoke. Give it to me," Her soft voice increasing the swelling of the Smoke's cock, the beast seemingly enraged by the taunts.

Mileena's whispers grew into moans as Smoke moved even harder and faster, the frequency of her phrases in time with his thrusts, chanting "Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me."

Smoke closed his eyes, His cock flexed and his hips going with as much speed and veracity as they could.

He could feel it, slowly rising within him. The pleasure to end all pleasures.

It began to grow and overtake him, increasing to the point wear his body melted away, and all that remained was the Mileena's voice, her tight, intoxicated squeeze-

-and the pleasure…

He was close…

...So close…

...He could…

...He could almost…

...Almost…

...Oh God…

...HERE IT COMES!

Smoke's hands shot to Mileena's ass, grabbing one of the bountiful round cheeks in each hand as the thrust her pelvis down and his up and the same time, the tip of his cock slamming upon her cervix just in time for the head to erupt with a geiser of his cum, thick cream of his spunk bursting forth in waves, each bigger than the last, as he bucked hip in time with each ejaculation.

Mileena took to pressing all of her weight into her buttocks as Smoke continued to, deluge after deluge of his seed spilling out from her and gathering between them.

Smoke's breathy moans began to slow as the ride of his orgasm came to an end. He opened his eyes to find Mileena above him with a satisfied smirk.

He raised his head to kiss her, and the two met each others lips as they scooted upward on the bed to lay against Mileena's array of hot pink pillows.

The two laid across from each other, a hand on one another's side.

"That was good," Mileena said with a smile, "I got you to cum quick, didn't I?"

Smoke simply chuckled in response, and Mileena took that as an affirmation before diving in to kiss him. The kissing was quickly heated, much as before.

"Elder gods…" She breathed between kisses, "I could almost go again."

She then felt a heat against her leg, and looked down to find Smoke's cock fully erected and a noticeable two to three inches larger.

She looked to Smoke, her aghast expression bringing a look of amusement to his face.

"I was right," Mileena licked her lips, "You are an enenra."

* * *

"What time is it?" Jade asked with yawn, clothed by only the sheets of the embassy bed wrapped around her.

"Evening. 7PM by Earthrealmer time," Dingo replied, looking at his watch as he rested against the backboard of the bed.

"I should really get going. I need to acquire some Earthrealm fruit for Princess Kitana." Jade sighed as she began rolling out of bed.

"Please, Lady Jade. It is late. Let your quest wait for the morning, and let me take you to dinner tonight." Dingo countered, his words halting Jade from fully getting out of bed.

"Well…" Jade mulled it over, "I suppose it can wait until tomorrow."

"Then it is decided." Dingo nodded with a smile.


End file.
